Arrepticio
by Deka Kaulitz
Summary: Una maldición inquebrantable y un amor más allá del tiempo.
1. Prólogo

_Corre, esta por alcanzarte _

Esa línea de pensamiento es lo único que me mantiene en movimiento. Por mas que intento huir me ha sido imposible todo este tiempo, sin importar lo que pase ella consigue alcanzarme.

—Tenemos un trato —su voz canta mientras recorre mis pasos, en una sincronía perfecta como si fuera la danza de dos amantes.

No quiero obedecer, el trato no fue ese. Y sé, que por más que grite o corra nunca la convenceré de ese hecho.

—Elizabeth estará retorciéndose en la tumba por tu causa.

Me paro en seco ante sus palabras, el dolor perfora cada uno de mis círculos cansados. Caigo encajándome pequeños pedazos de roca en las palmas. No me importa. No cuando ese nombre causa tanto dolor en mí.

Mi dulce Elizabeth, tan bella y perfecta en su tumba de mármol, alejada por siempre de este mundo frío y cruel. Alejada del ser despreciable y déspota que soy yo.

Alejada de la extraña enfermedad que debilitaba su cuerpo hermoso, de los cálidos rayos del sol bañando su rostro de porcelana cubierto de polvo de oro. Alejada de la mortalidad que desde el momento en que pacte con la bruja me había sido arrancada.

—Ethan... —susurra mi nombre, haciéndome correr de nuevo.

No quiero, soy un cobarde que no sabe cumplir con su palabra.

—Confía en mí.

El escozor en mis ojos me hace tropezar cuando una piedra se cruza en mi camino, permanezco completamente inmóvil a pesar de que mi cuerpo insiste en seguir con movimiento. Ya no puedo, no cuando ella no está a mi lado.

Siento el dolor que me provoca su perdida, como este poco a poco se va apoderando de mi cuerpo como un manto de adormecimiento que me cubre, manteniéndome en su prisión.

—Elizabeth —. Suspiro aun sabiendo lo inútil que es, no me has de escuchar nunca más.

Intento susurrar un perdón, pero sale como un sollozo débil. Ella está aquí, puedo sentirla asechando entre las sombras.

«Padme», incluso pensar el nombre de esa mujer maldita me hace estremecer, muestra indudable del poder que ejerce sobre mí.

Siento sus dedos recorrer mis brazos así como recorrió los de la mujer que amaba. La historia seria igual, ella utilizó cada uno de sus dones para torturarla y después, después de mucho dolor la dejó marcharse de este mundo. Sin dejarme decirle un te quiero, sin permitirme despedirme de ella.

—Es mejor si crees que nunca existió —sus labios besan mi nuca suavemente, recorren mi piel como si se tratara del mejor lienzo de seda que en su existencia podrá tocar.

Quiero que deje de tocarme, me hace sentir sucio y vacío. No lo hará, en el fondo disfruta de la inmundicia que rodea a mi persona, ¿por eso se deshizo de ti, mi bella Elizabeth?

¿Por eso la condena a ser un esclavo fiel a su servicio por mi ilimitada existencia ahora?

—¿Crees que te concederé tal dicha?

Mi cerebro se congela ante sus palabras, todas las piezas empiezan a encajar mientras una afilada hoja de metal lo hace en mi carne. Susurra palabras bajo su aliento mientras empiezo a removerme completamente aterrado, pero su conjuro me mantiene ahí.

Mi nombre sale de sus labios y mis ojos se cierran lentamente, ahora lo sé. Esto no quedara solo conmigo, no cambie mi vida por la de ella, cambie mi alma. Le pertenezco, en esta vida y la próxima.

Estoy condenado, más allá del tiempo.

.

_**Continuara...**_

_*-* Primero, quiero darle las gracias a mi gemela , porque sin ella esta historia no será tan malditamente genial *-* ¡Te amo peque! . Segundo, gracias a ustedes por leer, espero que el fic sea de su agrado y una felicitación especial a Yois que hoy es su cumple :'3 te adoro hermosa ._

_**Atte: May.**_

_Aquí empezamos con una nueva historia que promete, además de que estoy colaborado con una persona que es realmente importante para mi y que admiro como autora._

_Y muchas felicidades a Alissa en su cumple! es sin duda una fecha memorable :')_

_Sin más que decir muchos besos y abrazos aplastantes!_

_Muchas gracias por leer!_

_**Siempre suya Deka.**_


	2. Capitulo I

_**Arrepticio.**_

_**Capitulo I.**_

Notaba el sudor frio descender por mi frente, también la manera frenética en que mi pecho subía y bajaba. Estaba asustado.

Odiaba sentirme como un ratón que no encuentra la salida frente a las garras y dientes afilados de su captor. Bueno, el ratón podría tener suerte al menos él sabía que era lo que lo perseguía. No como yo, que temía de las oscuras sombras de mis sueños que no cesaban de acosarme, para que yo lo olvidara la mañana siguiente, dejándome solamente un sentimiento de miedo tan real que a veces me despertaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

3:11 de la mañana, marcaba mi reloj de noche. Una sonrisa amarga se posó en mi rostro. Era la quinta vez que me despertaba a esa misma hora durante la semana.

Me desplomé en la cama tratando de calmar mi respiración, pero simplemente no dejaba de pensar en que en menos de un día seria mi cumpleaños, mi cumpleaños numero 23.

.

—Te ves terrible —la voz socarrona de mi hermano me habló desde el marco de la puerta.

—Gracias —dije sin un ápice de gracia.

—¿Sigues sin poder dormir? —Tom se acercó y tomó una tostada que no tardó en llevarse a la boca.

—No —contesté de nuevo en ese tono autómata.

Mi hermano me observó un momento más.

—Además despiertas de malas —me riñó.

Yo le dirigí una mirada asesina que hizo que soltara una risotada que retumbo en mis oídos.

—Vamos hay que recoger a mamá —me habló cuando pudo calmarse.

Yo rodeé los ojos. Lo último que quería era que mi madre me viera en esa situación y pensara que estaba deprimido, ó que consumía drogas. Todo eso para recaer en una charla de motivación personal. Yo ya había pasado por eso en la escuela y, realmente no quería vivirlo de nuevo.

Tomé una sudadera cercana y subí al auto con Tom, quien por supuesto iba tras el volante.

Lo miré un segundo más antes de alejar mi vista hacia afuera. Era un bonito día el sol brillaba y el ambiente era cálido. Me coloqué mis gafas cuando el sol comenzó a colarse por la ventana. Ojalá que hubiese alguna cosa que pudiera cubrir de mi mente aquellos pensamientos como los rayos del sol eran cubiertos a mi visión, o a los menos aminorados. Suspiré con resentimiento.

«Sólo falta un día para que deje de actuar como un psicópata». Me dije a mi mismo intentando calmarme.

Tomé el teléfono del bolsillo y para distraerme escribí algunas palabras además de que subí una foto que me había tomado apenas el día anterior a la aplicación de mi hermano y mía. Necesitaba recordarme que _ésta_ era mi vida y no un horrible cuento de terror.

.

Ese día se estaba yendo extrañamente rápido con todos los "preparativos" para la noche. Nuestra madre había llegado exhausta, maldiciendo a una azafata que la ignoro por completo al ella solicitarle otra botella de agua.

—No puedo creer que personas tan poco instruidas sean capaces de trabajar —dijo mi madre desplomándose sobre el sofá.

La miré un tanto divertido, era obvio de que lado de la familia Tom y yo habíamos sacado el dramatismo puro.

Mi hermano y yo nos sentamos en otro sofá que estaba colocado en un ángulo recto junto al que ocupaban Gordon y mamá. Extrañé que nuestros perros estuvieran sentados o echados junto a nosotros en la espaciosa sala, pero recordaba lo alérgica que podía ponerse mamá. La situación era toda una ironía, justo por eso en el pasado no habíamos podido tener perros.

—Vamos, vamos Simone, segura que no quieres agobiar a tus hijos con esas cosas en su día —Gordon sólo rodó los ojos.

—Cierto, cierto —mi madre parecía recapacitar—. ¿Qué es lo que tienen planeado?, y les aviso, nada de montañas rusas —nos aclaró dedicándonos una mirada amenazadora a nosotros sus hijos.

—Ya superamos esa etapa —le dijo Tom divertido ocultando una sonrisa traviesa que lo desmentía totalmente.

—Tom, soy su madre —nos dijo ella en un tono cansino que dejaba claro que no nos creía en lo más absoluto.

—Quizá no lo hayamos superado del todo —dije yo en un tono conciliador a lo que mi madre soltó una queja—. Pero esta noche no será así.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tienen planeado chicos? —nos repitió la pregunta Gordon, que parecía incluso más calmado que mamá.

—Una cena —dijimos Tom y yo al unisonó.

—Grandioso —mamá parecía mucho más feliz con ésta posibilidad—. ¿Y podré conocer a esa linda chica con la que has salido, Tom? —ella alzo una ceja, mientras su tono dejaba claro que estaba al tanto de todo.

—Demonios —masculló Tom.

Nuestra madre lo censuro con la mirada.

—¿Escuchan eso? —Nos pregunto Tom—. Es el horno, debo de ir a verlo —aprovechó éste distractor para salir hacia la inmaculada cocina que nunca había sido usada excepto hoy.

—¿Y desde cuando Tom Kaulitz es capaz de encender el horno? —preguntó divertida mi madre cuando Tom hubo escapado.

—Él ha aprendido ciertas cosas —me encogí de hombros.

Pero un "Mierda" dicho en alemán proveniente de la cocina nos llamó la atención a los ahí reunidos.

—Será mejor que vaya a ayudarle —dijo mi madre pero Gordon la detuvo antes de que ella se levantara.

—Yo iré —anuncio dedicándome una mirada. Él sabía cuanto quería hablar con mi madre a solas.

—¿Dos hombres en la cocina?, Bill marca el número de los bomberos —me susurro mi madre.

—¡Querida! —se quejó Gordon desde la cocina.

Mi madre y yo nos reímos por unos segundos antes de que su mirada maternal cayera sobre mí.

—No has dormido bien —dijo ella.

—No, es sólo que he estado en el estudio y… —pero antes de que pudiera terminar mi madre me había interrumpido.

—No Bill, no era una pregunta —ella acarició mi cabello dulcemente mientras me dirigía una tierna mirada—. ¿Cómo estas?

—Emmm… ya sabes con mucho trabajo por hacer —me moví en mi asiento visiblemente nervioso—. Pero bien, Los Ángeles son… agradables —me hundí de hombros.

Mi madre parecía analizar mis palabras con cuidado, y hacia lo mismo con mis gestos.

Yo buscaba ayuda en las paredes blancas y en los aparatos electrónicos. Pero ninguno de ellos pudo ayudarme.

—Aun lo recuerdo —su mano cálida se poso sobre mi mejilla—. No tienes porque temer —en su rostro apareció una pequeña sonrisa maternal.

De inmediato quise descansar mi cabeza en sus piernas y que me cantara todas las canciones de mi niñez hasta que conciliara el sueño. Hasta que apartara de mi mente aquella escena, aquel día desde el cual no pude estar en paz.

—Ven Bill —mi mamá me llamó y colocó mi cabeza en su pecho como lo hacía cuando yo era pequeño—. Todo estará bien.

Yo apreté los ojos fuertemente para no echarme a llorar ahí mismo. Sólo Dios sabía cuando la había extrañado.

De súbito aquella imagen se repitió en mi mente.

»Una amplia calle mojada por la nieve aparecía en mi campo de visión. Yo caminaba titiritando de frio y frotando mis manos enguantadas. Estaba solo ya que iba tarde a la escuela por ser un flojo que no quiso levantarse temprano.

»El sol comenzaba a salir perezoso por el horizonte, era justo a esa hora cuando hacía más frio en todo el lugar. Y cuando todo comenzaba a sentirse vivo de pronto; las personas salían de sus casas, barrían las aceras, realizaban las compras, etcétera, cosas que las personas realizan como una rutina.

»Me mojé los labios resecos y seguí andando hasta que noté como una figura femenina descansaba apoyada contra la pared. Parecía una vagabunda; con sus prendas sucias y hechas jirones. Me detuve un segundo para depositar una moneda en un gorro que descansaba descuidadamente en el pavimento, cuando una de sus manos me tomó de la muñeca. El frio que sintiera hasta segundos antes no era nada comparado con el que sentía en esos instantes, un frio capaz de congelarme los huesos.

Intenté gritar pero mi voz se perdió en el silencio.

»—Bill, ¿Creíste que te escaparías? —habló la mujer lentamente. Tenía sus labios completamente resecos por el frio, su nariz estaba levemente de color rosado y su rostro era ovalado con pronunciadas arrugas, que lo enmarcaba un cabello oscuro y enmarañado, pero todo esto era completamente gris comparado con sus ojos; tan vivaces que parecían capaces de engullir todo la oscuridad de la noche, con un brillo plateado justo en el centro.

»—Suélteme —por fin mi voz había salido pero como una miserable petición y no como una orden.

»Mientras tanto yo seguía tratando de soltarme de su férreo agarre.

»Me preguntaba como es que nadie se dio cuenta de aquello.

»—Tú y yo tenemos un trato, no lo olvides —una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió en su rostro.

»Mi interior comenzaba a sentirse abrumado, asustado, no, más que eso sentía un pavor como el que siente quien está a punto de caerse de un risco.

»—Veintitrés años Bill, no me olvides —aquella sonrisa diabólica se extendió aun más por su rostro. Noté sus dientes amarillentos y deformes.

»De pronto antes de que comenzara a gritar como un loco aquella mujer me soltó de la muñeca y se alejó lentamente.

»Yo no sabía que estaba llorando hasta que sentí el liquido caliente resbalar por mis mejillas. Antes de pensar algo más me eche a correr por la calle. No me giré hasta llegar a una intersección, donde ya no era capaz de ver ningún rastro de aquella mujer, ni siquiera el gorro que ella había dejado atrás. Justo en ese momento comencé a gritar como un desquiciado.

»No fue hasta que llegue al trabajo de mi madre, mojado, titiritando de frio y temor, cuando me sentí a salvo.

»Yo sólo tenía doce años.

Abrí los ojos lentamente.

Aquello había pasado tanto tiempo atrás, pero siempre y en cada cumpleaños no podía alejar esa imagen de mí. Durante mucho tiempo me negué que aquello hubiera ocurrido, que todo hubiera sido mi imaginación, pero día con día me daba cuenta de mi error.

Suspiré profundamente sintiendo el abrigo de mi madre. Sintiéndome en casa y protegido. De todas formas estábamos del otro lado del mundo y mi cumpleaños en Alemania ya había pasado. Era absurdo pensar que una mujer mayor viniera por mi tan sólo para cumplir una promesa de hacía más de diez años.

Podría haber seguido junto a mi madre de aquella forma si no hubiera sido por un grito doble proveniente de la cocina. Un "¡Mamá!" y un "¡Querida!" llenaron la casa.

—¿Ves lo que te dije? —mi madre rodó los ojos y se levanto del sofá.

A lo lejos escuche como ella exclamaba algo como _"¡Pensé que habías dicho el horno Thomas, no la estufa!" _Pero de pronto me sentía realmente cansado para ir hacia la cocina. Así que sólo me recosté en el sofá unos segundos más.

.

—Iré a comprar unos cigarrillos —le anuncié a Tom por sobre la música.

—¿Vas solo? —alzó una ceja dubitativo acerca de la situación.

Él se refería a los pequeños incidentes que habíamos tenido con la prensa unas horas antes.

—Sí, estaré bien —le dije fingiendo un tono casual. Realmente no quería interrumpir la charla que él mantenía con Ria.

Tom solamente me dedicó una última mirada y dejo que me alejara.

Me abrí paso por el lugar, una exclusiva fiesta a la que habíamos sido invitados. Realmente me preguntaba si conocía a la cuarta parte de los ahí reunidos, por dondequiera que mirará sólo había lindas chicas en cortos y entallados vestidos, (que he de decir que no me molestaba). Los hombres lucían pantalones de mezclilla y camisas. Las luces me encandilaban un poco, eran brillantes y aparecían como pequeños rayos iluminando ocasionalmente los cuerpos que bailaban al ritmo de la música y se apretaban unos contra otros.

Salí como pude hasta la calle donde emprendí una caminata hacia un establecimiento cercano para comprar más cigarrillos, y para disfrutar de mi soledad unos momentos, ahora oficialmente tenía veintitrés años y ningún suceso extraño había ocurrido. Ninguna loca mujer había irrumpido en aquella fiesta para reclamarme Dios sabe que cosa. Era como liberarse de una pesada carga.

Me coloqué las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y cruce una calle para llegar hasta el establecimiento. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando un grito me distrajo, era una chica quien corría por una calle cercana a donde me encontraba. Parecía desesperaba, aun entre las sombras pude distinguir su vestido hecho jirones y detrás de ella a dos sujetos que parecían querer alcanzarla.

No llevaba mi celular para llamar a la policía y encontrar un teléfono público llevaría tiempo. Ella necesitaba ayuda ahora. Sin pensarlo emprendí la carrera hacia el lugar donde ella había entrado que parecía ser un callejón. Entre a éste y observé como los sujetos la rodeaban, ella estaba sentada en el suelo y sus gemidos me llenaban los oídos. Sin pensarlo fui hacia ellos.

—¡Déjenla! —les ordene de inmediato.

Ellos me miraron unos segundos. No los pude distinguir bien entre la oscuridad, pero al dar un paso más, ellos salieron corriendo.

«Animales cobardes». Pensé.

Los sollozos de la mujer aun eran audibles.

Lentamente me fui acercando a ella. Estaba hecha un ovillo en el suelo, temblorosa, su cabello era largo y de un color negro, distinguí su piel pálida y tersa. Ella se veía tan vulnerable.

—Tranquila señorita, ellos se fueron —le hablé para calmarla.

Pero ella no respondió. Sus hombros seguían estremeciéndose.

—Señorita, todo estará bien —me puse de cuclillas—, dígame como se llama, la llevare a cualquier lugar.

Ella ceso de llorar y un silencio nos invadió. Un silencio que pronto fue roto por lo que parecía ser una risa alegre y risueña que provenía de la chica.

—Se‒señorita —la llamé alargando una mano para tocarla. Estaba fría, muy fría.

Ella lentamente fue alzando su rostro, sus ojos me miraban con atención unos ojos negros con un resplandor plateado en el centro.

—Hola, Bill —sus labios rojos se ensancharon.

Yo me levanté sorprendido notando que mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho.

—N‒no puede ser —las manos me temblaban, era… era ella.

—No me olvidaste, ¿Verdad? —sus dientes relucían blancos y perfectos, como los dientes de un lobo antes de atacar.

Sin pensarlo me dirigí a la salida de aquel callejón dejando atrás a aquella mujer demoniaca. Quería huir, salir de ahí, alejarme de ella.

Pero antes de que pudiera salir de aquel lugar ella ya estaba en la salida esperando por mí.

—No puedes escapar —aquello no sonaba como una amenaza, sino como una cruel verdad.

Yo me había quedado congelado. Demasiado confundido y temerosos como para pensar en gritar, salir huyendo. Las fuerzas me faltaban.

—Nadie te escuchara —me aseguró con un tono tranquilo.

Intenté apartarla del camino, golpearla pero ella rechazo mi puño y me tomó por el cuello alzándome ligeramente del suelo.

—¡Tú, hijo de puta me debes algo! —ella parecía querer absorberme con su mirada llena de furia, una abrazadora furia.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?! —le grité desesperado. El aire comenzaba a faltarme y luchaba inútilmente contra su mano que me mantenía firmemente sujeto.

—Ya lo recordaras —y una media sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

Antes de seguir haciendo preguntas a mi perseguidora, una serie de imágenes me transportaron hacia otra vida, otro mundo. El ruido de las pisadas de un caballo sobre las piedras, una farola encendida, la noche, los gritos, la sangre en mis manos. Traté escapar de aquel torbellino de visiones pero fue inútil. Una tras otra las imágenes de mujeres y de sangre esparcida llenaban mi cerebro.

«Para». Le pedí. Pero ella no hizo caso a mi petición.

De pronto todo se me rebelaba, lo que fui, lo que era y lo que sería. Una maldición. Me sentía desfallecer cuando unos ojos luminosos aparecieron en mi visión, unos ojos grises alegres. Sentí el tacto de unas manos suaves y escuché los susurros de una voz aterciopelada. Quería echarme a llorar por la belleza de aquella mujer y del amor que me transmitía. Pero todo eso se vio empañado por la sangre nuevamente.

«¡Para, basta por favor!». Le rogaba nuevamente mientras sentía como aquellas manos me abandonaban en la oscuridad inundaba del olor a sangre.

El dolor más inmenso se acumuló en mi pecho haciéndome caer al suelo. Era como el filo de una espada al rojo vivo, que me atravesaba el cuerpo y me hacia creer que moriría. Era una agonía tal que mis gritos eran estremecedores, sentía mis lagrimas calientes caer por mis mejillas y el sabor de la sangre en mi garganta ¿Acaso estaba vomitando? No lo sabía. Tan sólo sabía que quería morir, que la muerte aliviaría todo ese dolor interminable. Añoraba la muerte. Pero justo en el momento preciso en el que pensaba que no podía haber mayor dolor que aquel caí al suelo.

-—Ahora sabes lo que eres —me habló aquella mujer.

Yo estaba en el suelo temblando y llorando sin recordar siquiera mi nombre sorprendido por las imágenes que seguían en mi cerebro. _Asustado_. Esa era toda la palabra, tan sólo con un nombre en mi mente, _su_ nombre, un nombre que repetiría hasta la muerte.

—Elizabeth, Elizabeth, Elizabeth —ojalá pudieras ayudarme.

.

**_Continuara..._**

_Gracias por leer, y esperemos que sea de su agrado_

_Besitos!_

_**-May**._

_Y aqui el primer cap! estoy tan emocionada por saber si les gusta si les disgusta, no sé! este es un nuevo proyecto en el cual pondremos lo mejor de nosotras y para mi es un reto personal porque estoy experimentando con cosas nuevas ya se enteraran aunque por ahora se dan una idea!_

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :DD_

_Sin mas que agregar besos y abrazos aplastantes :3_

**Siempre suya: Deka.**


	3. Capitulo II

_**Arrepticio.**_

_**Capítulo II**_

_"No dejes que el pasado te alcance, no podrás huir de él."__  
_

Sé qué he dormido demasiado, soy consciente de eso por haberme mantenido en la misma postura tanto tiempo que mis huesos empiezan a quejarse. Me estiro causando que unos cuantos crujan de manera deliciosa mientras vuelvo a acurrucarme en la cama.

Suspiro sonoramente, es hora de levantarme y empezar el día.

En cuanto mis pies tocan el suelo me estremezco por el frío que se cuela de las piezas de madera, a lo lejos el ruido de los autos empieza a emerger causando que frunza el ceño.

Las marionetas a mis lados me saludan con sus alegres caras sonrientes, mama va a matarme sin duda por esto. Reviso mi celular con solo un mensaje de texto.

—Abrígate al salir, hace frío.

Cualquiera pensaría de mi madre que es una persona sin emociones, pero bajo esas palabras tan sencillas la preocupación que hay visible me hace marcar su número.

—¿Estas bien?— es lo primero que pregunta sin darme tiempo a saludarla.  
—Me quede dormida—me sonrojo cuando el aire helado de la calle me da en la cara, apenas está por salir el sol —, no quise preocuparte.  
—Ese teatro— casi podía verla negar mientras el alivio de saberme bien la recorría—, tú y tu hermana han hecho un excelente trabajo en el.

Hice una mueca mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mí, empecé a andar sin preocuparme en responderle.

—Lo sé— dije secamente.

Consulte mi reloj, me quedaba una hora para desayunar algo ligero e irme a la universidad.

—Debo dejarte.  
—Entiendo— silencio en la línea—. Cuídate pequeña.  
—Lo haré, nos vemos en la casa.

Así era nuestro trato desde la muerte de mi hermana, mi madre no había sido capaz de aceptar la muerte de su hija modelo, cosa que le provocaba alucinaciones y le hacía creer que ella aún estaba aquí.

Era una de las tantas cosas que habían perdido importancia para mí.

—Buenos días Los Ángeles— sonreí abrazándome a mi misma mientras seguía mi camino.

—Te lo digo enserio Cass— una chica de mi clase hablaba con mi mejor amiga cuando llegue hasta ella, su tez morena lucía pálida bajo su maquillaje, su tono estaba lleno de terror —, hay un asesino ahí afuera y...

Por la mirada de Cassie era hora de que interviniera.

—Hola chicas, ¿terminaron la tarea?— pregunte depositando un beso en la mejilla de cada una. Cass se ajusto sus gafas haciendo que sus intensos ojos azules se fijaran en mí, escudriñando mi estado de ánimo. Un pequeño tic (si es que se le podía llamar así) que había adquirido con el tiempo.

La conversación que mantenían quedo olvidada mientras hablábamos sobre benceno y carbono, pero me preguntaba que de cierto había en eso del asesino en serie. Era Los Ángeles, todo podía ocurrir así que no veía el interés tan repentino que este sujeto había adquirido.

—Jane — Cassie movía su mano frente a mis ojos con una sonrisa que indicaba que tenía rato haciendo aquello. Le sonreí desviando la mirada, un vistazo a mí alrededor me hizo notar que la otra chica había abandonado la conversación por mi poco interés—, espero que la luna sea interesante.  
—En realidad pensaba en el fantasma—hablé antes de pensar en que consecuencias traería eso. Acarició sus antebrazos donde pequeñas marcas de uñas estaban, a comparación de mi ella aún no podía dejar el pasado atrás.  
—Interesante— susurró distraída.

Su cabello negro y sumamente lacio estaba recortado con mechones irregulares, los cuales fueron los encargados de cubrir sus ojos para que no notara cuanto le dolieron mis palabras.

—Lo lamento. —Hablé moviendo mi mano hasta tomar la suya y entrelazar nuestros dedos.

—No, no te disculpes —estrujó mis dedos con fuerza haciendo que volteara a verla—, debería dejar todo en el pasado.

Asentí dejando que sus ojos azules se aclararan, dejando que el pasado regresara a donde debía estar. Me sonrió después de un momento estirando su mano como niña pequeña explorando su mundo.

—Tienes unos ojos grises preciosos. —Dijo causándome una mueca, dándome una razón para soltarme.

—Callate

Estaba por agregar más, pero la entrada del profesor al aula nos interrumpió creando el fin de nuestra conversación. Suspire preparándome para hablar sobre alquenos, ¿no podía ser tan malo verdad?

—Guarden sus libretas.

Joder, el examen.

.

—Eso fue genial —Cass sonreía ampliamente mientras de mi pecho brotaba un gruñido—, ronroneas. — Se rió de buen humor.  
—No— gemí tratando de esconderme del mundo, esta era mi última oportunidad para no repetir semestre y ciertamente no quería suspender.

Nos dirigimos a la cafetería por mi segunda comida del día, o esa era mi intención. En pleno pasillo estaba una persona de estatura alta con traje con sus ojos fijos en mi, solo significaba una cosa para mí.

—Jane —saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca.

Sus ojos llenos de frialdad estaban posados en mi cuerpo, absorbiendo la energía que tenia. Lo odiaba, por intentar alejar una parte de mí.

—Creí que había jurado no molestarme en la escuela —el tono acido de mi voz debería haberlo acobardado, pero solo parecía divertirle más.

—Siempre me ha fascinado la manera en que defiendes algo que perderás. — Su sonrisa se volvió más amplia, intenté controlar mi expresión.

—El teatro no está en venta —hablé mirándolo fijamente.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

—Derek basta —Cassandra se interpuso entre ambos, empujándolo para que retrocediera—. Es suficiente.

Apreté los labios en una dura línea tratando de no gritar la sarta de blasfemias que se arremolinaban entre mis dientes, no me calme a pesar de verlo darse la vuelta e irse. No podía, no iba a dejar que ese chico-pingüino se robara lo que con tanto esfuerzo habían mantenido mis antepasados. El teatro era de mi familia y así seguiría.

Cass rodeo mi brazo, arrastrando mi cuerpo lleno de odio a través de la multitud. Si algo la caracterizaba es que su sentido de la responsabilidad desaparecía si ocupaba de su ayuda, como en este momento.

No había notado que me encontraba temblando hasta que sentí un firme agarre sobre mis hombros.

—No vas a perderlo —la manera en que Cassie habló me hizo enfrentar su mirada. En ese profundo azul la promesa estaba escrita, no me dejaría sola.

Un aroma me hizo arrugar la nariz, lo que ocasiono que ella se olisqueara en busca del hedor que me había hecho hacer ese gesto.

—Hola chicas —la voz varonil venia de mi espalda, Erick. Reconocería a mi mejor amigo en cualquier parte.

El intercambio entre mis dos mejores amigos era obvio, ninguno quería al otro cerca de mí. Eso me hizo sonreír con cariño, remontándome diez años atrás donde los había conocido.

Era un día soleado, me encontraba en la playa bajo la sombra de una enorme sombrilla. Mi piel blanca me mantenía ahí, completamente cautiva y alejada de la diversión que otros niños de mi edad tenían.

El mar azul se mecía en pequeñas olas lejos de mi alcance, estiré la mano como si eso fuera atraerlo hacia mí y de pronto todo se había oscurecido.

—¡Erick! —la voz infantil fue lo primero que pude captar para después escuchar un quejido y mis ojos ser liberados encontrándome con un par de niños de cabello azabache pelear en la arena.

—¡Cassie!

Empecé a reír haciendo que ambos se detuvieran de golpe para verme, el par de ojos azules me examinaban y cuando se vieron entre ellos sonriéndose lo sabía. Había encontrado a unos amigos para toda la vida.

—Está haciendo eso otra vez.

La voz de Erick me trajo al presente, ambos primos me miraban con sus ceños fruncidos.

—Y tiene esa mueca extraña en su rostro. —Siguió hablando con tono preocupado. Cassandra lo golpeo alejándolo de mi cara mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Deja de acosarla, idiota.

Les sonreí abrazándolos a ambos, cosa que, según decía su lenguaje corporal los había tomado por sorpresa.

—Gracias por ser los mejores amigos que tengo. —Dije.

Escuche la risa ronca de Erick mientras me despeinaba y sentí a Cassie estrujarme más entre sus brazos. Ellos eran así, podían pelear todo el día, pero siempre se complementaban y me ayudaban a complementarme a mí también.

—Pues para demostrar que soy el mejor de ambos, vine por ustedes. —Erick me sonrió para después sacarle la lengua a su pequeña prima.

—Tenemos clase. —Cass posó sus intensos ojos azules en él.

—Jane _debe_ ir al teatro.

¿Fue mi imaginación o Erick había remarcado la palabra? La preocupación se escribió en mi rostro y de pronto me encontraba apretando los dedos de sus manos.

— ¿Qué paso?

Él solo negó jalándome hasta la entrada, siendo seguidos muy de cerca por Cassandra. Intenté frenar los recuerdos de la última vez que me habían llamado de esta manera.

El teatro no se quemaba cuando llegábamos, así que eso era algo bueno. Aun así me sentía demasiado desesperada por saber de qué iba todo esto para Erick. En todo el camino no había dicho ni una sola palabra a pesar de que Cassie casi saldaba contra él.

Erick condujo hasta la parte trasera, eso me alarmó aun más. No esperé, en cuanto el auto dejo de moverse corrí.

Abrí las puertas entrando de golpe hasta casi llegar al escenario principal. Un hombre de tez morena y de casi dos metros me miraba duramente, su ceño fruncido mientras sus brazos en jarras marcaban la palabra seguridad en su playera. Era Patrick.

Mis ojos se aguaron al comprender lo que pasaba cuando él dejo de lado su máscara profesional y me sonrió cálidamente. Abrió los brazos en mi dirección y yo corrí para encontrarme con su abrazo. Lo había extrañado.

Los pasos en el piso de madera llamaron mi atención, alguien bailaba.

—Bienvenida jefa. — habló con su profunda voz.

Mi sonrisa no titubeo mientras me acercaba al escenario, los actores se preparaban ya vestidos con sus trajes.

Romeo y Julieta.

Una de las historias de amor clásicas. Ahora entendía porque la urgencia de Erick por traerme, esta era la luz que esperaba ver en toda esta oscuridad. Si el teatro volvía a la vida era imposible que el banco la embargara y lo perdiera.

—Espero aun tener mi empleo —se rió en mi oído, causando que también lo hiciera.

—Siempre Patrick.

En ese momento los ojos verdes de Romeo capturaron los míos, una sonrisa triste surca sus labios dejando de lado su tarea. Se aproxima hasta a mí todavía manteniendo el contacto visual.

Sus brazos me rodean en un abrazo delicado, pero seguro a la vez. Suspira endureciendo su agarre a mí alrededor. Zoé, él está pensando en ella.

—Romeo —Dije haciendo hincapié en su personaje. Me sonrió haciendo que en su rostro varonil se formaran unos pequeños hoyuelos—. Hola Anthony

—Jane —dijo soltándome para mirarme a los ojos, buscando en mí la parte de mi hermana que vivía en mi—, es bueno verte.

El "bien" no fue dicho, pero no era necesario. Lo sabía, todos estos meses Anthony estuvo enfrentándose a dos cosas; a la muerte de su prometida y que su casi-cuñada estaba catatónica, una ola de vergüenza cruzó su rostro. No lo culpaba por avergonzarse, encontraba ese gesto un tanto adorable. Le sonreí.

Había algo que quería preguntarle, ¿quien era el responsable de todo esto?

Mire a mi alrededor, todos me sonreían como antes de la tragedia. Sabía que ellos estaban aquí no solo porque el teatro era algo que los podría alimentar, estaban aquí porque habían amado a mi hermana y su recuerdo seguía tan presente en ellos que habían decidido intentarlo una vez más.

—Es por ella. —Anthony susurró en mi oído con un nudo en la garganta, esta sería su primera presentación sin ella como Julieta—. Es por ti.

—Gracias —apenas podía contener la emoción que esto me causaba.

Erick y Cass llegaron hasta mi, ¿cuánto sabían esos dos pillos? La sonrisa indicaba que lo suficiente como para no preocuparse por la visita de Derek.

—Los odio —dije también abrazándolos, a lo que ellos rieron.

Patrick se acerco hasta nosotros, el profesional adueñándose de él.

—La función esta por empezar. —Dijo sonriéndome, fue ahí cuando volteé a los asientos. Unas cuantas personas empezaban a llegar, haciendo que mi corazón palpitara con fuerza.

Podría salvar mi teatro, gracias a mis amigos.

No sé qué era lo que me tenía así, llorosa pero demasiado entusiasmada como para que eso fuera un impedimento que no me dejara disfrutar el espectáculo. El teatro no tenía ni la mitad de espectadores que podría albergar, pero aun así los aplausos resonaban en el recinto como melodía para mis oídos.

El telón acababa de bajar finalizando la obra de los dos amantes inmortales de Shakespeare, era la hora de agradecer en público a mis actores por regresar. Me dirigí hacia la parte de atrás, a los camerinos.

—Gracias —empecé a hablar cuando todos se acercaron aun con su caracterización puesta. El nudo en el estomago se extendió hasta mi garganta, imposibilitándome un poco el habla. —Nunca seré lo suficientemente capaz para agradecer este gesto.

Las lágrimas se agolparon, las manos me sudaban y mi corazón palpitaba tras mis orejas. Primero fue solo un eco, pero después los aplausos empezaron para mí. Alce la vista solo para encontrar a todos aplaudiéndome y de pronto tomándose de las manos me ofrecieron una reverencia de agradecimiento.

El gesto se vio interrumpido por un grito sobrecargado de terror que nos hizo voltear a todos a la misma dirección. El camerino principal.

No fui la primera en llegar, mi condición física no me lo permitía, pero en cambio mi posición me permitió ver la escena desde otra perspectiva.

En el camerino había un chico alto, de tez morena y cabello azabache que me miraba con unos profundos y misteriosos ojos marrones. Vestía un traje azul marino que se miraba realmente costoso, incluso sus guantes parecían hechos de piel.

Tras él Katherine, la actriz principal estaba más blanca que la leche en una muestra clara de palidez extrema producida por el miedo.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? —Patrick habló con voz profunda, examinando al tipo frente a mí.

Él dijo algo que no logre entender así que me aproxime hasta ellos dos, sus ojos verdes captaron mi movimiento deteniendo mi avance. Un momento, podría asegurar sin temor a equivocarme que había visto sus ojos de color marrón, ¿por qué eran verdes ahora?

—_Ragazza bella_ —empezó a hablarme, enrojecí aun sin entender el significado de las palabras. Era la manera en que fueron dichas que me hacía sentir incomoda.

—Repetiré la pregunta, ¿qué hace aquí? —Patrick se interpuso entre ambos haciendo que en los ojos del extraño una ráfaga de furia danzara violentamente.

_Ragazza bella, _ahora entendía. El chico era un italiano. Me moví y sus ojos me siguieron, el ambiente empezó a sentirse realmente pesado.

—Patrick lleva a Katherine fuera —ordene. Él me miró alarmado, pero asintió.

Los demás los siguieron preocupados por la pobre chica que parecía en completo shock, solo Anthony y mis amigos permanecían aquí. Algo no se sentía correcto, era como si ellos tres estuvieran robando algo que no les pertenecía, un momento.

—Salgan.

Los tres me miraron, pero fue la sonrisa arrogante del chico frente a mí lo que realmente capturo mi atención.

—Todos fuera —Cass empujó a los chicos con una clara mirada.

_Se lo que hago_, pensé al verla cerrar la puerta. No tenía ni la mínima idea del porque quería quedarme a solas con un completo extraño. Lo peor es que no sabía ni siquiera las intenciones o porque estaba él aquí.

—Ahora puedes decir, ¿que haces aquí?

Él me sonrió haciendo que sus dientes blancos y perfectos relucieran sobre su piel, mi corazón dio un ligero titubeo cuando lo hizo. Desvié la mirada rápidamente sintiéndome estúpida.

Su aliento cosquilleo mi mejilla haciéndome retroceder, rió incorporándose despacio sin dejar de verme.

—Quería agradecer a la protagonista por tan bella historia —habló con un perfecto acento italiano, fruncí mi ceño. —, pero conseguí encontrar una belleza aun mejor que Shakespeare.

—Le ordeno que se vaya.

Me hizo una reverencia de manera arrogante, otorgándome otra sonrisa. Fue ahí cuando note la rosa oculta en su chaqueta.

—¿Una rosa?

La pregunta se escapo de mi boca antes de siquiera ser capaz de registrar las palabras. Su semblante se ensombreció por completo, la furia volvió a esos ojos esmeralda mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mí.

—Una rosa _senorina_—aceptó estirando su mano para acomodar mi cabello tras mi hombro, empujándome hasta chocar con su cuerpo.

Sus ojos capturaron los míos bajo un fuego abrasante que mando un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo, su tacto sobre mi cintura era caliente y dominante. Me soltó dándose la vuelta y juro que masculló algo más bajo su aliento.

Se marcho, dejándome completamente aturdida. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

_Una rosa maldita._

_._

**_Continuara..._**

_Bueno aquí el capítulo número dos *o* estoy emocionada, y mi lado fan sale a cada momento en esta historia porque estoy con mi gemela *-*! Espero la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla con ella_

Besitos

**_Atte: May._**

_Capitulo dos y creo que aun no saben como va toda la historia ;)_

_ya pronto se enteraran, quizá en el próximo!_

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios realmente nos encantan y nos hacen brincar como niñas pequeñas de alegría *-*!_

_Espero que el cap les haya gustado como nos gusto a nosotras!_

_Abrazos y besos aplastantes :D_

**_Siempre suya: Deka._**


	4. Capitulo III

_**Arrepticio**_

_**Capitulo III.**_

Los aplausos comenzaban a hacer su aparición, retumbando en el teatro. Mis actores salían y agradecían a su público.

Mi pecho estaba lleno de alegría y orgullo, pero aun así no podía evitar dirigir una mirada a todos los ahí reunidos para cerciorarme que esos ojos no se encontraban, observándonos con su característica frialdad y amenaza constante.

Después de unos momentos más las personas comenzaron a abandonar el recinto. Cass me dirigió una mirada alegre y me acerqué a ella.

—Pues me parece bien, ¿tú que opinas? —ella le echó un vistazo a la gente que se retiraba.

—¿Bromeas? —Alcé una ceja—. Es perfecto —dije con autosuficiencia.

Realmente era perfecto, las personas poco a poco parecían perder el recelo hacia el teatro y cada vez éste parecía un más lleno que la noche anterior.

—¿Será suficiente? —me cuestionó dudosa.

Y aquella era una pregunta que yo me hacía en silencio.

—Eso espero —suspiré intentando detener el rumbo que tomaban mis pensamientos. No quería pensar en el dinero, no ahora—. Vayamos atrás —le dije a mi amiga que pronto me siguió hacia el escenario.

Todo el mundo parecía más tranquilo después de la representación. Mi vista se perdió unos segundos en Erick que iba de un lado a otro, él seguía pareciendo muy ajetreado. Me dedicó una sonrisa pequeña y yo lo saludé con la mano, después sólo se alejó.

Cass se aseguraba que ningún contratiempo hubiera sucedido, como alguna lesión menor o el desgaste de la escenografía. Pero todo parecía ir en orden, de pronto hasta mi vida parecía ir en orden.

—¡hey! —escuché como alguien me llamaba.

Me giré para verlo, era Patrick.

—No deberías de estar en la entrada —lo reprendí juguetona.

—No pasará nada —me dijo él intentando calmarme.

—Bien, si alguien se lastima te lo descontare de tu paga –lo señale con el dedo índice.

—Entendido jefa —habló con una amplia sonrisa.

—Bien, ¿y para que me necesitas? —me interesé.

—Es sobre el tema de la otra noche —me informó.

—¿De verdad? —abrí los ojos como platos.

—Todo es posible cuando conoces a las personas correctas —aclaro sin dejar de parecer orgulloso de si mismo.

—Pero aun así, Los Ángeles es enorme, ¿Cómo has podido? —continuaba sin poder creérmelo.

—Ya lo dije Jane, he trabajado en muchos lugares.

—Ya lo creo que si, pero en fin, cuéntame —le pedí curiosa.

—Ese sujeto se llama Daniel Camilleri, vino de visita para ver la posibilidad de comprar unas obras de arte de un tal Fiorelo Marchi, sepa usted que clase de tipo sea ese, pasó dos semanas aquí y hace una se marchó de nuevo a Italia.

Un suspiro de alivio se me escapó. Él ya no estaba.

—Así que puede estar tranquila —concluyó Patrick.

—Gracias —me lancé hacia sus brazos y lo abracé completamente agradecida.

.

—Mamá, ya llegue —avisé entrando en la casa.

Colgué mis llaves y me disponía a subir a mi habitación cuando "la inquisidora Strasser" hizo su aparición, mejor conocida como mi madre.

—¿Hija, eres tú? —apareció en el marco de la puerta limpiando un plato con un trapo color beige.

—Sí, soy yo —repetí en tono cansino y automáticamente lo que yo denominaba conciencia me hizo rectificar de mi actitud—, ¿Cómo estas? —intenté mostrarme más cordial con ella.

—Bien, hija ¿y tu?, ¿Cómo ha ido la obra? —me miró tiernamente con sus ojos grises tan idénticos a los míos.

—Estoy bien —me acerqué un poco más a ella—. Y la obra, pues el teatro cada vez se llena más —no pude evitar una nota de alegría en la voz. Tuve que ahogar la frase "Estuvo perfecta" muy dentro de mi.

—Me alegro tanto —sus ojos seguían mirándome, ahora con un toque de melancolía en ellos. Yo sabía a quien estaba recordando en esos momentos—. ¿Tienes hambre? —me cuestionó como si estuviera saliendo de una ensoñación. Yo asentí lentamente—. Ya te preparo algo —se acomodó su corto cabello castaño detrás de las orejas con una mano mientras con la otra aun sostenía el plato.

Yo sonreí para mis adentros, mi mamá jamás dejaría de ser una despistada. Me alegraba que al menos eso no hubiera cambiado.

Fui tras ella hasta la cocina donde la ayudé con algunas verduras que debía lavar y picar, nunca había sido buena en la cocina pero me gustaba ser de ayuda, al menos un poco. Conseguí preparar una especie de ensalada y mi madre preparó unas pechugas de pollo agridulces. Ella me había dicho que no tenía apetito, pero al ver lo que estaba sobre la mesa no dudo en sentarse a mi lado y devorar la cena.

Entre nosotras se abría paso un silencio que sólo se rompía con el ocasional sonido de los cubiertos sobre los platos.

—Derek vino esta tarde —me informó mi madre sin apartar la vista de su plato.

¿Cómo rayos esperaba que tomara eso?

—El teatro no está a la venta —le respondí tajante y mi tenedor voló del plato a mi boca en un acto reflejo de mantener mi boca cerrada.

—Se lo dije —respondió ella escuetamente.

Creo que ninguna de las dos podíamos evitar pensar en aquel episodio.

Cuando mi hermana falleció el teatro quedo completamente abandonado así que Derek apareció en nuestra vida. Un trajeado de gobierno, ni más, ni menos. Estuvimos a punto de venderle pero un arranque de valentía, tal vez, me insto a rechazar la oferta, por suerte aquel teatro estaba a nombre de mi hermana y mio. Mi madre y yo tuvimos una fuerte y acalorada discusión por ese motivo. Ella estaba en su etapa de querer deshacerse de todo lo que le recordara a su hija fallecida.

El resto de la cena fue en silencio. Al finalizar me ofrecí a lavar los platos y mi madre subió a su cuarto. Lavar los platos era de las pocas actividades de limpieza que me gustaba realizar, el contacto con el agua me gustaba. También seque y acomodé todo en su lugar, realmente no tenia ganas de dormir. Al terminar simplemente realice la tarea que tenia pendiente y sin muchas ganas subí a mi habitación. Pero aun seguía con aquel sentimiento de recelo, algo me decía que mi madre no me había contado todo lo referente a la visita de Derek.

Antes de entrar a mi recamara le eché un vistazo a la habitación continua a la mía. Con su puerta de madera blanca que aparecía siempre cerrada. Miré de reojo la puerta de la recamara de mi madre. Cerrada.

Sin más giré la perilla de la habitación de mi hermana. Estaba oscuro así que encendí la luz. Paseé mi mirada por todo el lugar, por sus paredes de color verde manzana completamente desnudas, sin mucho que admirar sólo muebles blanquecinos totalmente vacíos y un colchón solitario sobre el mueble de una cama. Caminé hacia éste y me senté. Seguía repasando aquel espacio recordando con exactitud el lugar que ocupaba cada uno de esos muebles, al cerrar los ojos podía contemplarlo todo. Los perfumes que descansaban sobre el tocador de mi hermana, algo de maquillaje y muchos, muchos sombreros colgados por aquí y por allá. Todo eso había sido vendido y el dinero donado. En el armario antes se podían encontrar los vestidos que ella solía utilizar, que igualmente habían sido vendidos. La maquina de coser que descansaba en una esquina la había llevado al teatro para confeccionar la vestimenta. Las múltiples fotografías que antes colgaban de la pared habían sido movidas de lugar, algunas las tenia yo, otras mi mamá y también Anthony había conservado las fotos que tenia con Zoé.

Realmente al mirar atrás me daba cuenta que habíamos tomado todo naturalmente, quiero decir nunca estas preparado para perder una hija, una hermana o una novia, pero realmente lo habíamos llevado como se suponía que debíamos. Aunque seguía doliendo, y mucho. Me recosté lentamente sobre el colchón pensando en que jamás podría llenar ese vacío, ese hueco que estaba instalado en mi pecho. Me lo habían dicho los múltiples psicólogos y hasta algunos maestros, apreciaba su preocupación pero al mismo tiempo de decía:

«¿Y ellos que saben?».

Sentí el escozor de las lágrimas en mis ojos. La extrañaba y ellos sólo decían que todo estaría mejor, pues no, quizá el tiempo siga avanzando y yo creciendo, pero jamás va a pasar, nunca me va a dejar de doler, ella era mi hermana. Era en ese momento cuando la palabra "Hubiera" hace su aparición. Yo intento no pensar en eso pero me resulta imposible. Al final sólo vuelvo a pensar en lo sucedido y en lo que yo hubiese podido hacer, todo para terminar aborreciéndome por mi actitud y para después pasar al rencor, ella era una chica con sueños, con una voz hermosa y gran actriz, podría haber llegado a Broadway, esa era su meta. Recordaba su sonrisa cuando me hablaba de ello. Ella era de esas personas que tú denominas como _"un sol". _Zoé era la típica chica alegre, sonriente, que siempre te motivaba a dar todo de ti, que nunca te dejaría caer, si es que tenia alguna dificultad la solucionaba y su amor era el teatro. Debía de reconocer que algunas veces podía sentir celos de ella, pero era normal, o al menos eso me dijeron los psicólogos. Ella había heredado la actitud jocosa de mi madre y yo era taciturna como mi padre, la genética podía ser muy cruel. Pero justo en esos momentos ya no sentía celos al recordar sus triunfos que sin duda opacaban los míos, lo único que yo quería era poder ser tan fuerte como ella lo era, al menos para defender lo único que nos unía a ella y a mí que era nuestro teatro.

Poco a poco fui perdiendo la conciencia y finalmente cedi ante el cansancio no sin antes recordar la estremecedora visión de unos ojos ámbar que resultaban de lo más amenazadores.

.

Miré hacia las tarimas, más asientos ocupados que la noche anterior. Un ligero cosquilleo de felicidad me recorrió por dentro. Alejé mi vista y la fijé detrás del telón todos corrían de un lado a otro para tomar su posición.

—Cada vez parecen más lentos —se quejó Cass a mi lado.

—Son los nervios —los defendí yo.

—¡Vaya! —Me miró alzando las cejas sorprendida—, la señorita perfección abogando por alguien más, debes de estar muy feliz —me golpeo ligeramente con su nudillo en el hombro. Yo sólo le dedique una mirada avergonzada.

Pero antes de que pudiéramos decir algo más Miranda una de las chicas del reparto llamo a Cass.

—Ahora vengo —dijo a modo de queja—. ¡¿Y ahora qué?! —ella parecía exasperada.

Pues si yo era la señorita perfección, ella era la chica desesperada.

A lo lejos pude ver como ella y Miranda discutían, Cass parecía reprenderla y la pobre chica sólo se ocultaba de su mirada. Extrañamente aquello no me parecía muy normal. Después de unos minutos de discusión noté como Cass detenía a ciertos actores que pasaban a su lado ocasionalmente y ellos negaban rotundamente. Los latidos de mi corazón empezaban a acelerarse. Finalmente Cass me dirigió una mirada y alzó la palma de su mano abierta. Sabía lo que esa señal significaba, me estaba pidiendo cinco minutos para empezar. Asentí con la cabeza y ella se alejó entre las personas que la rodeaban. Miré a Anthony que parecía estar pensativo, me acerque a él en busca de respuestas.

—Kate no sale de su camerino —me informó como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos.

—¿Se siente enferma? —pregunte pero él sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Nervios, tal vez —me dijo.

Miré hacia afuera por un lado de la amplia cortina que cubría el escenario, algo no estaba bien.

—No debe de ser nada —Anthony colocó sus brazos en mis hombros—, no te angusties, iré para animarla —me dijo con una sonrisa.

Suspiré aliviada, él tenía ese poder analgésico. Siempre calmaba a Zoé.

Anthony desapareció y yo volví a repasar el teatro. Detrás de la cortina todo el mundo se movía de un lado para otro, ahora que lo pensaba no había visto a Erick en mucho tiempo. Pero fuera de ésta era todo lo contrario; todo el mundo charlaba alegremente. Había jóvenes, ancianos y parejas enamoradas. Algunos con caras de aburrimiento por el retraso pero nada fuera de lo común. No fue hasta que me tope con esa extraña mirada que mi corazón pareció detenerse. Era él, sentado plácidamente en una butaca, con sus piernas cruzadas y su traje formal perfectamente planchado, llevaba una corbata gris y sus ojos eran amenazadores pero tenían un brillo distinto ésta vez. Con un ligero ademán de sus manos enguantadas tocó dos veces con su dedo índice lo que parecía ser un reloj imaginario de su muñeca izquierda. Algo malo ocurrió, él no debería de estar aquí, se suponía que se había ido hacía unas semanas. Un ataque de pánico se apodero de mí. Retire mi mano temblorosa de la cortina y eche a correr hacia los camerinos. Todas las señales de alarma de mi cuerpo estaban encendidas.

«Por favor no, por favor». Rogaba en mi interior.

Como pude me hice espacio entre la gente que se encontraba alrededor de aquella puerta.

—¡Katherine abre la puerta! —aporreaba la puerta pero ningún sonido salía detrás de ella. La poca paciencia se me agotaba—. ¡Katherine por favor! —los ojos comenzaron a escocerme, éste horrible presentimiento no me dejaba—. ¡Abre la puerta por favor! —notaba que alguien intentaba tomarme de los hombros sin conseguirlo—. ¡Katherine! —Repetí hasta el cansancio su nombre, pero fue entonces que la voz de Erick me llamó, Patrick venia con él—. Patrick ella no responde —mi voz temblaba.

—Tranquila —me dijo con voz cariñosa para después aporrear la puerta con su pie que no tardo en ceder.

Me apresuré susurrando el nombre de Katherine pero sin respuesta, cuando una silenciosa imagen se presentó ante mis ojos. Caí de rodillas al suelo con las lágrimas congeladas, Katherine descansaba sobre un sillón con la sangre brotando de su cuello. Estaba muerta. El chillido de las chicas del elenco a mis espaldas me sacó de mi ensoñación. Cass ordenaba a Patrick que sacara a todo el mundo del teatro. Erick intentaba calmar a los actores pero todos huían de la escena gritando que una maldición reinaba en aquel lugar. Yo no podía nada más que ver sus esfuerzos sin articular palabra, sin apartar mis ojos de aquel cadáver. Todo comenzaba a darme vueltas viejos recuerdos venían a acecharme, hubiera sido mejor que el techo se hubiese venido abajo. Estaba a punto de desmayarme cuando unos brazos me sujetaron y apartaron mi mirada de aquella mujer sin vida.

—Todo está bien —era la voz calmada de Anthony.

«¡No, no nada está bien!, ¿Qué acaso estas ciego?, ¡Está muerta!». Gritaba mi interior pero yo, yo no podía decir nada, hasta que recordé algo.

—Esos ojos —dije en voz baja.

—¿Qué? —me miró Anthony perplejo.

De pronto lo sabía. ¡Había sido él!

Me removí en el abrazo de Anthony para salir hacia el teatro donde el caos reinaba. Todos corrían de un lado a otro y al salir frente al escenario las cosas no cambiaban mucho. Luché contra las docenas de personas para llegar a las puertas donde Patrick intentaba mantener el control, lo cual no era posible.

—Es él —le dije con un hilo de voz.

—Jane, ¿que haces? —me miró sorprendido y yo no sabía que más hacer.

—Era él, no se fue, sigue aquí, asesino a Katherine, ¡Esta aquí! —Comencé a explicarme como una loca—. ¡Ayúdame a detenerlo! —miró hacia las personas que siguen saliendo—. ¡Tiene que seguir aquí! —miró hacia un lado y otro pero él no está—. ¡Ayúdame!, ¡Patrick ayúdame! —le exijo mientras siento como las frías lagrimas descienden por mi rostro, pero todo a mi alrededor comienza a dar vueltas, gritos, caras asustadas y ojos ámbar inundan mi visión, y antes que pueda exigirle algo más me desmaye.

.

-Señor Kaulitz le informo que la ropa fue enviada a incinerar –Roger hablaba detrás de la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Perfecto –le dije en un susurro que seguramente él había escuchado.

Escuchaba las voces de mis vecinos a través de las delgadas paredes descarapeladas de aquel motel. Incluso el sonido de pequeñas patitas deslizándose por el suelo me alerta. Aquel lugar me provoca asco, pero tenia que mantener un perfil bajo ahora que Daniel se ha ido. Con cuidado me retiro los pupilentes de color verde los coloco a un lado de los guantes de cuero negro y la peluca oscura, ya me desharía de ellas en el cubo de basura de la calle, donde nadie nunca revisaba su contenido. Me dirigí hacia el pequeño lavabo en medio del cuartucho. Al menos corría agua, con un poco de desesperación borro los rastros de mi piel morena. Me miré en el espejo un segundo más, satisfecho de mi aspecto, volvía a ser yo. Volvía a ser Bill Kaulitz.

.

**_Continuara..._**

_chan chan chaaaaannnn! okno ._._

_Pero supongo que ya entendieron algunas cosas de la historia, o aclararon mas dudas :B_

_Mi gemela no estaba asi que les doy las gracias por ambas :)_

_Y sobre todo gracias a las nuevas lectoras! eso nos hace inmensamente felices porque tenemos muchas esperanzas y planes para ésta historia que apenas inicia :D espero les agrade :)_

_muchos besos y abrazos aplastantes!_

**_Siempre suyas May y Deka._**


	5. Capitulo IV

_**Arrepticio**_

_**Capítulo IV.**_

"_Algún día puede que entiendas, no hay mucho más que decir"_

Estrellas, hace tanto que deje de ver esas pequeñas luces brillantes en el cielo que realmente me era difícil creer que existían. Claro, podía verlas en fotos, en cualquier parte si buscabas por internet, pero la realidad era que nos estábamos olvidando por completo de ellas.

Las luces artificiales no podrían jamás ser tan bellas como lo eran las estrellas para mi, solo eran una falsa ilusión de belleza que terminaría por aburrir tarde o temprano.

O tal vez, estaba cansado de intentar ser como esas luces.

Sonreí mientras negaba suavemente, así como estaba, completamente desparramado en el sofá del estudio con un vaso de coca-cola y un par de hielos en el fondo me preguntaba cómo habían hecho las estrellas para llegar a ser lo que eran.

Me sentía observado, no tenia que voltearme para saber que mi hermano mayor estaba pendiente de cada uno de mis movimientos. De hecho no me había sorprendido encontrarlo fuera del motel de cuarta al que había ido después del teatro.

Él intentaba cuidarme, casi suelto una carcajada amarga cuando el solo pensamiento de Tom _cuidándome _asaltó mi mente. Ahora el único peligro que había aquí era yo mismo, algo de lo que él no era consciente.

—Tom —llamé recargándome un poco más sobre el sofá—. Deja de hacer eso.

—¿Tarde otra vez?

«¿No es más que obvio? », quise decir, pero mordí mi lengua casi hasta el punto de sangrar.

_Sangre._

Miré mis manos ahora blancas, sin ese ridículo tono oscuro que había ocultado su verdadera naturaleza. Las manos de un asesino.

—¿Por qué?

«No quieres saberlo », cierro los ojos cansado de esto, de las constantes interrogantes que por el bien de la persona que compartió todo conmigo no puedo contestar, preguntas que se clavan como cuchillas en mi consciencia por aceptar algo para salvarlo.

—No lo entiendo. —Su voz es casi una súplica que se arremolina a mí alrededor, aturdiendo mis tímpanos con ese timbre tan característico de él. Solo niego incapaz de enfrentar la mirada que me desarmará.

_Huye de mí._

—Tom, quiero dormir.

No soy capaz de articular más mientras me levanto, lo cierto es que había pequeños rasguños en mis brazos que debía tratar si es que no quería ser descubierto.

—Basta Bill. —Tom me detuvo de los hombros mirando a mis ojos, los suyos lucían tristes, más que eso lucían _envejecidos_.

—Me seguiste.

Mi tono dejaba en claro que estaba conteniendo la furia, Tom no lo negó al contrario asintió sin dejar de verme mientras sentía mi interior arder. Un sabor amargo inundo mi boca y sé que me he lastimado.

—¡Estaba preocupado! —Estalló de pronto mi hermano empezando a dar vuelta alrededor del cuarto.

_Patético._

—Desde que dejaste el club esa noche no has vuelto a ser el mismo, cuando intento hablarte me ignoras, solo te interesas por ti mismo —Tom estaba desesperado, nunca habíamos durado tanto peleados, aun si en esta ocasión no hubo una pelea de por medio—, no me dejaste otra opción.

Me reí, el hablaba de opciones cuando era yo el único que no fui capaz de elegir.

—Esto es ridículo, lo sabes.

Me moví solo un poco siendo interceptado por él, sus rastas negras se movieron haciendo que mis ojos se fijaran en ellas. Segundos después note como Tom me sostenía de las muñecas.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano?

Su pregunta no debería ser capaz de dolerme, pero lo hacía. No solo eso, me enfurecía, ¿quién era el para juzgar mis actos? Tome impulso arrojándolo tras de mí, donde momentos estaba ordenando mis tan oscuros pensamientos. El vidrio del vaso se quebró al estrellarse con el piso mientras mis ojos no dejaban los de mi gemelo.

—Aquí está tu pequeño hermano. —Hablé incapaz de contener el odio y el rencor que se filtraba hacia mi lengua como pequeñas víboras rodeándolo.

—No eres Bill. —Dijo con tanta seguridad, sin tratar de defenderse de las manos que lo apresaban que me hizo quedarme ahí, mirándolo.

—Engáñate a ti mismo —hice un ademan enderezándome.

Me fui hasta la puerta, era lo mejor después de todo. Tom no merecía compartir un destino cruel, él no podía adentrarse a la tormenta donde yo me encontraba. No contaba en que realmente compartía algo más que sangre con mi hermano, tiró de mi hacia atrás haciendo que cayera al suelo. Donde me inmovilizó con rapidez.

—Deja de ser tan cínico. —Gruñó en mi dirección. —No soy estúpido Bill, así que dime de una vez por todas que carajo está pasando.

Me reí nuevamente pero esta vez en su cara.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres _realmente_?

Su expresión titubeó, pero como supuse no se acobardo. Así que proseguí.

—Maté a una chica —solté sin más, su cara se contrajo aun así no me detendría—, no es la primera y tampoco será la última.

—Es una broma de mal gusto.

Podía deducir por el afloje de su agarre que Tom _de verdad_ creía que era una broma, pero ¿desde cuándo las bromas sobre que tu hermano gemelo menor es un asesino están de moda?. Así como estaba en el piso no hice más que acomodarme cuando él se incorporó sin dejar de verme, bostece cansado de la situación.

—¿Puedo irme ya?

Esperaba que mi tono lo convenciera que no era broma alguna, estaba empezando a hartarme, eso sin contar que mis palmas empezaban a hormiguear. Una mala señal, _debía_ irme de inmediato.

—¿Por qué?

Solté un sonoro suspiro de cansancio, me paré sacudiendo el polvo invisible en mis ropas obligándome a no mirarlo.

—Porque sí. —No quería decir más, pero si no lo hacía Tom no se quedaría tranquilo. No me delataría, eso era cierto pero no lo necesitaba tratando de detenerme si es que tenía que matar a otra chica.

Como _ella_.

Sonreí recordando la manera en que su perfecto cuerpo dentro de aquel vestido se estremecía ante mi mirada, sus ojos se habían agrandado mientras sus labios intentaron proferir un grito. Si el cuchillo que sostenía no hubiera rasgado su garganta antes.

La sangre había emanado rápidamente haciendo que el deseo por probarla se expandiera en todo mi cuerpo, la rosa oculta empezó a palpitar cuando el olor se extendió por la habitación.

—Lo deseas.

Había dicho sacándola con cuidado, apreciando su color blanco y sus pétalos suaves. Me hubiera gustado que _Julieta_ gritara, pero nuestro último encuentro se había visto interrumpido por esa razón.

Casi hacia una mueca al ver que los ojos sin vida se habían quedado enfocados en mi dirección. Ella era una luz artificial que intentaba ser una estrella en el firmamento, solo eso. Una falsa belleza que creía que podía poseer todo lo que quisiera.

Ya no más.

Un pequeño destello en el espejo me distrajo, alce mi mirada encontrándome con una imagen, una identidad robada. No era yo, era solo un chico con tez morena y ojos verdes quien me devolvía la mirada con una furia contenida, pero cuando sonreí él me correspondió de la misma manera.

_Asesino._

—Bill—Tom me sostuvo de la mano regresándome a la realidad de golpe, parpadee confundido —. Solo quiero ayudarte.

—¿Sabes que saboree su sangre? —Reí disfrutando como hacia una mueca extraña. Para segundos después abrir sus labios, congelándome en mi lugar por sus palabras siguientes:

—Pudiste dejar muestras de saliva.

Ahora fue él quien rió ante mi cara de sorpresa, recuperé la compostura rápidamente.

—No soy tan idiota como para besar su garganta— me encogí de hombros al decirlo, aunque la sola idea me provocaba de una manera que nunca había sentido. Algo más allá de satisfacer una necesidad, ya era parte de mi naturaleza.

—No eres conocido por ser el inteligente de los dos.

Fue ahora él quien se burlaba de mí, con su actitud tan gastada por los años que no me molestó realmente su sarcasmo. Sus ojos volvieron a verme llenos de algo que odiaba, preocupación.

—No es tu asunto Tom, mantente lejos. —Advertí.

—No me interesa el porqué, ni que ganas con todo eso, solo quiero ayudarte.

Gruñí una maldición, esto no era posible. Aunque Ella no me había prohibido hablarle a mi hermano no podía decir asuntos más complicados, como por ejemplo que ambos éramos la reencarnación de un poderoso y déspota descendiente de la realeza que le había vendido su alma.

Mejor dicho, no debería saber que estaba condenado a teñir la rosa blanca que ocultaba contra mi pecho de rojo con sangre de victimas que ella elegía por esa misma razón. Peor aún, no debía sospechar que la única razón que tenia para asesinar era para salvarlo a él.

Aun recordaba con claridad como todo el miedo me había invadido de golpe al ver los recuerdos de mi pasado, los recuerdos de Ethan. En ese momento me estremecía de solo recordar los gritos de las chicas mientras eran asesinadas de manera brutal, pero ahora que los recordaba con más claridad no podía evitar estremecerme de deseo.

_Deseaba _haber podido matarlas con mis propias manos.

¿Qué había de mal conmigo? Había cambiado totalmente en menos de 24 horas, antes había sido un cantante exitoso, pero ante la sola idea de perder a mi gemelo no había dudado en matar por él. Me sentía demasiado preso, demasiado desesperado para encontrar otra salida, pero era esa maldita parte de mí que empezaba a emerger la que me daba verdadero terror. ¿Si después no podía parar en mi ansia de sangre y lastimaba a Tom?

—¿Cómo ocultaste tus tatuajes?

«¿Esto es _enserio_? », quise gritarle, pero me controlé lo mejor que pude mientras negaba.

—Creí que el inteligente eras tú Tom.

Sin más me di la vuelta dejándolo con las palabras en la boca, regocijándome interiormente. Al menos por un tiempo tendríamos una tregua, Tom tendría mucho en lo que pensar también, y tal vez, solo tal vez mi conciencia podría descansar.

No podía conciliar el sueño, había perdido la cuenta del número de vueltas que había dado para tratar de conseguir mi menta, sin éxito. Sofoqué un suspiro dándome una última oportunidad.

—No puedes dormir. —Tom estaba mirándome fijamente cuando me encontré con sus ojos en la oscuridad, debí de haber supuesto que no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Podía ver en la manera en que dudaba en la oscuridad que realmente se había dado cuenta de la magnitud de mis acciones, esperaba que lo hiciera.

—No, no puedo. —Acepté acomodándome en la cama para verlo mejor, un estremecimiento lo recorrió por completo—,¿qué te molesta?

—¿Cuántas?

Chasqueé la lengua, de todas las preguntas que podía hacerme, se le ocurría preguntar esa primero.

—Tres. —Dije cerrando los ojos, en mis parpados cerrados se dibujaban a las tres chicas que habían encontrado la muerte en mis manos.

—¿Lo disfrutaste?

Cuando asentí lo vi chasquear la lengua con asco, por lo que me apresuré a agregar.

—No digo que fue fácil, incluso ahora cuando pienso en la manera en que las —la palabra se negaba a salir de mis labios, abrazándose a mi lengua como si eso evitara que el suceso hubiera sucedido, él vio mi vacilación por lo que negó—. No puedo contarte la razón y estaré de acuerdo en que me denuncies si es lo que quieres, pero _debo _hacerlo Tom.

Si no lo hago morirás, agregué para mí.

—Te ayudaré. —El tono me dejaba claro que no aceptaría una negación por respuesta, así que intentaría otra táctica.

—¿En qué? ¿traerás el té? —me burlé soltando una risa entre dientes.

—Es mejor si las chicas solo desaparecen —se encogió de hombros, pero podía ver la tortura que había en sus ojos marrones. Suficiente para hacer que la maldad que empezaba a carcomer mi cuerpo se ablandara.

—No, tu no serás parte de mis crimines.

Tom negó con una sonrisa cansada en sus labios.

—No estoy pidiendo tu permiso.

Lo sabía, pero aun si mi lado egoísta y macabro estaba sopesando la idea de un compañero para hacer más fácil mi tarea, mi lado moral no quería incluir a mi hermano en esto. Pero había algo más, algo que sabía me haría ceder ante la petición de mi mayor, el hecho de que él quisiera protegerme aun sabiéndome un monstruo, esa sola razón bastaría para que todo se fuera al carajo.

Bill, estas jodidamente mal.

Lo que resto de la noche no pude pegar el ojo, por lo que esa mañana estaba de muy mal humor, algo diferente a la alegría que emanaba el idiota de mi hermano quien venía _tarareando_ una canción.

Agarró una de mis tostadas, mientras se la metía a la boca lo perforé con la mirada.

—Eso es mío. —Le gruñí.

—_Era_, así que cállate. —Dijo con una sonrisa sentándose frente a mí

—¿Por qué de tan buen humor? —pregunté alzando una de mis cejas, Tom solo rio negando divertido.

—Nada, por nada.

No agregué más después de dirigirle una mirada que dejaba en claro mis pensamientos. Me levanté dejando los platos en el lavabo, ya me encargaría de eso después, ahora lo único que quería era darme una larga ducha.

Subí con pasos lentos hasta llegar a mi habitación, mi corazón se paró al darme cuenta que la rosa no se encontraba en mi buró. Corrí casi tropezándome con mis propios pies hasta que escuche una risa tras de mí.

—Un aliado, eso es… interesante Bill.

Me estremecí al escuchar su voz, sus ojos fieros me miraban con burla destilando en ellos.

Padme.

—Yo no quería. —Aclaré rápidamente sin dejar de verla, ella solo asintió distraída.

Casi solté un suspiro de alivio cuando la mire sostener la rosa entre sus pálidas manos.

—Esto no es un juguete, tienes que cuidarlo. —Me regañó con tono frio y sus ojos como dagas, chasqueo la lengua para después agregar—; no es por eso que estoy aquí, deberías saberlo.

Si, lo sabía. Esta no era una visita de cortesía por lo que solo pude decir con un suspiro:

—¿Quién es la siguiente?

—¿Señorita Strasser?

La voz masculina me saco de mis pensamientos aturdidos, después de todo un segundo asesinato se había llevado a cabo en el teatro, y así como el primero también había visto el cuerpo cubierto de sangre fresca sin poder hacer nada para ayudar a la víctima.

—¿Si? —Hablé con voz ronca por tanto tiempo que había llorado, con el suceso de anoche el teatro acabaría por ser vendido sin escusa alguna.

—Vengo de parte del nuevo dueño.

Y solo con esa oración, rompió lo poco que quedaba de mí.

.

**_Continuara..._**

_Capitulo nuevo *-*  
Sigo realmente sorprendida y me alegra mucho la oportunidad que nos están dando a mi gemela y a mi con la historia. Muchas gracias por sus bellos comentarios 3  
Los adoramos *-*  
Amo a este Bill sarcástico y cabrón, pero Tom 3… ejem regreso al presente e.e. Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo.  
Besitos~  
**May**_

_Y ahora no me salgan con que no entienden la historia! XDD_

_Ya se estan atando cabos que habian quedado sueltos y así ya veremos que más ocurre en esta historia_

_Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, ya saben que son un incentivo :3!_

_muchos besos y abrazos aplastantes!_

**_siempre suya: Deka._**


	6. Capitulo V

_**Arrepticio.**_

_**Capitulo V.**_

—Y como se puede dar cuenta, no hay mucho que… hacer —hablo rápidamente mi abogado, un ser achaparrado, calvo y con ojos como rendijas que lo escudriñaban todo, y con ese estúpido nombre que no había logrado memorizar.

—¡Esto no se ha terminado! —gritó Cass como si fuera una declaración de guerra.

Yo guardé silencio detrás de mi escritorio observaba a todos; al abogado, a Cass, a Erick quien miraba receloso al abogado, a Anthony que descansaba suavemente sus manos en el regazo, también se encontraban algunos de los actores y ayudantes de escena que no habían huido despavoridos dos semanas atrás.

—Necesito pensarlo señor… —miré de nuevo aquella hoja—, Stevenson.

—Claro señorita Strasser, tómese el tiempo que necesite —me sonrió alegremente mientras se levantaba de la silla—, sólo que no pase de ésta semana —movió alegremente su dedo índice y su sonrisa se ensanchó en lo que pretendía fuera una broma—, su decisión es sumamente importante y necesaria.

—Por su puesto señor —me limite a decir—, será el primero en conocerla —me puse de pie mientras Erick le abría la puerta.

—Con su permiso —tomó su abrigo y salió por la puerta.

Sin esperar alguna otra señal me desplomé sobre mi silla y fijé la mirada en las miles de facturas que estaban depositadas sobre mi escritorio.

_«¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?»_. Me pregunté consternada.

—Jane, ¿Te encuentras bien? —me preguntó Cass visiblemente preocupada.

—Déjenos solos a Erick, a Cass, a Anthony y a mí por favor —les pedí cortésmente a los demás actores y ayudantes que aun seguían pareciendo asustados.

Silenciosamente la habitación se quedo vacía.

—Jane –me llamo Erick—, ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? —preguntó sin abandonar la cautela que lo caracterizaba cuando se hablaba de éste tema en especial.

Eso mismo quería saber yo.

—No voy a vender —dije resuelta.

Cass vitoreo mi decisión pero los dos chicos de la habitación me miraron algo consternados.

—Jane —me llamo Erick con fingida paciencia.

—La decisión está tomada —le dije mientras mi mirada huía de la suya, no quería que destruyeran mi burbuja, aun no.

—Sabes que el teatro no resistirá por si solo —me aclaró Anthony aun con su voz seca y desprovista de sentimientos.

—Debe haber alguna forma —mis manos se movían frenéticas sobre el escritorio.

—Estamos ahogados en facturas, no podemos iniciar una nueva obra, ni siquiera podemos llevar a cabo ésta —señalo un poster de mi pared—, no tenemos actores, ni ayudantes, ni nadie de escenografía.

El sonido de su voz me desesperaba, eran como miles de puñaladas.

—Encontraremos una forma, las personas siguen viniendo —dije, más para alentarme a mi misma que a ellos.

—¿Qué?, ¿te refieres a las cinco o siente personas?, donde se ha visto que eso es un publico —me habló Anthony con su gélida voz.

—¡Aun si sólo una persona viene eso es un publico! —me puse de pie y estrelle mis manos contra el escritorio. Esas eran las mismas palabras que había usado mi hermana mucho antes.

Todos en el salón me miraron fijamente, algunos como Cass y Erick tenían en su semblante una mezcla de temor y angustia, pero otros como Anthony parecían imperturbables.

Sin poder soportar más sus miradas me desplomé nuevamente en mi silla.

—Necesito estar sola –—con mis dedos masajeé mis sienes, un inminente dolor de cabeza se estaba haciendo presente.

Sin decir una sola palabra el pequeño salón se vació por completo.

Mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas y sentía como las lágrimas presionaban desde atrás de mis ojos. No lloraría, no lloraría, comencé a llorar. Quería detenerme pero no pude, aquello era demasiado fuerte, esa sensación de derrota y frustración, un grito estaba a punto de salir por mi boca. Me recosté sobre el escritorio, pensando analizando, mientras los silenciosos sollozos salían por mi boca. ¿Qué tal si los demás tenían razón?, ¿Debería vender? Era la mejor opción sin duda, pero de tan sólo pensar que esto por lo que luchamos mi hermana y yo pasara a ser otra de las adquisiciones del gobierno me dolía profundamente. Aunque de alguna u otra manera perdería el teatro, pero prefería perderlo habiendo agotado todas las posibilidades, pero ver como éste se caía a pedazos me hacía sentir pequeña e insignificante.

Antes de que pudiera seguir analizando mi penosa situación los toques en la puerta llamaron mi atención.

—Dije que me dejaran sola —mi voz estaba audiblemente consumida por el llanto, que con el dorso de mi mano intenté alejar de mi rostro.

—Soy Cass, es importante alguien te busca —en su voz note cierto toque receloso.

Aquello captó aun más mi atención.

Tomé unos segundos para calmarme.

—Pasa —dije y me puse en pie para recibir a aquel extraño invitado.

Cass abrió la puerta y se hizo hacia un lado para dejar entrar a un hombre alto y fornido, a quien jamás lo había visto.

—Entre por favor —le dije al hombre cuyo nombre aun desconocía.

—Gracias —asintió con la cabeza en dirección de Cass y ella desapareció del marco de la puerta cerrándola tras de sí—. Mi nombre es Roger Wilson, señorita Strasser —antes de que él tomara asiento, por encima del escritorio me tendió una mano bastante grande que yo no tarde en estrechar.

—Es un gusto conocerlo señor Wilson —le sonreí amablemente sin deslindarme de la sospecha que me embargaba—. Por favor tome asiento —con un ademán le ofrecí la silla que descansaba frente a mi escritorio.

—El gusto es mio —respondió él mientras se sentaba—. Gracias por recibirme señorita, sé que está pasando por un momento… inoportuno —un brillo extraño en sus ojos claros me alertó.

—Todos los negocios tienen altas y bajas —jalé las comisuras de mi boca para formar una sonrisa, o algo que se le asemejara.

—Cierto —me concedió él, aun mirándome fijamente.

No podía evitar pensar que aquel hombre tenía la pinta de _"yo sé algo que tú no"_. Lo examiné más de cerca. Era obviamente alto, fornido, la cara larga y una barbilla un poco cuadrada. Piel clara, cabello castaño con corte militar, ojos pequeños pero escrutadores, color miel, nariz recta, pómulos solo un poco pronunciados y una boca delgada que apenas era una simple línea recta. Tenía la espalda recta y hombros anchos. Vestía completamente de negro. Sin duda él estuvo en el ejército.

—Usted dirá en que puedo ayudarle —le dije aun prestando atención a cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Tengo entendido que su teatro está a la venta —soltó sin más.

—¿Quién le dijo semejante… cosa? —luché por comportarme aunque las ganas de arrojarle a ese hombre mi pisa papeles se hicieron inminentes.

—Me parece que es lo más correcto después de esa serie de sucesos fatídicos —él continuo hablando como si yo no estuviera—, es obvio que el gobierno lo quiere, es una gran pieza artística, y también el banco, para formar parte de sus miles de objetos lindos sin uso.

Por alguna extraña razón guarde silencio repasando sus palabras en mi mente una y otra vez, visualizando todos los posibles escenarios.

—Pero le tengo una oferta —una invisible sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro.

El ambiente se había tornado pesado de un momento a otro, la mirada afilada de aquel hombre parecía querer cortarme en dos. Yo quería salir de aquel lugar y rogarle a ese misterioso hombre que se fuera, excusándome con un dolor de cabeza, pero por alguna razón las palabras jamás salieron de mi garganta, estaba con mis pies anclados al suelo. Por un instante aquel mareo de recuerdos me inundo. Dos asesinatos.

—¿Señorita Strasser?

La voz masculina me sacó de mis pensamientos aturdidos, después de todo un segundo asesinato se había llevado a cabo en el teatro, y así como el primero también había visto el cuerpo cubierto de sangre fresca sin poder hacer nada para ayudar a la víctima.

—¿Si? —Hablé con voz ronca por tanto tiempo que había llorado, con el suceso de anoche el teatro acabaría por ser vendido sin escusa alguna.

—Vengo de parte del que será el nuevo dueño —me aclaro por fin.

Y solo con esa oración, rompió lo poco que quedaba de mí.

.

El camarero me guiaba hacia la que seria mi mesa, los comensales de los lados parecían realmente absortos en sus pláticas para prestarme atención. Pero no podía negar que me sentía fuera de lugar con mis jeans, mi playera negra, mi cabello alborotado y mis tenis. Sí, realmente fuera de lugar, aunque nadie me mirará sentía la pena en mis mejillas.

¿Cómo fue que me deje convencer de venir a cenar con un desconocido que pretendía comprar mi teatro? Todavía recordaba la mirada atónita de todos mientras salía del lugar acompañada de Roger, les aseguré que todo estaba bien pero eso no parecía calmarlos.

Mis manos estaban sudorosas, temía estropear aquel sobre que contenía "El contrato" por alguna extraña razón todo esto parecía un sueño surrealista.

—Es por aquí señorita —el camarero se deslizó fuera de mi campo de visión mientras seguíamos andando.

Me percate que frente a mi aparecía una mesa redonda que contaba con un mantel blanco impecable, con una vela en el centro y lo que sin duda era un chico; alto, de piel clara, con el cabello un tanto alborotado de un color rubio, unas cejas pobladas con una brillante pieza de metal colgando de una de ellas. Sus ojos eran grandes de color miel y unas pestañas gigantescas. Su mirada descansaba sobre la carta del menú que sostenía firmemente entre sus manos, su nariz era recta, una de las más perfectas que había visto en mi vida, de la cual también colgaba una pieza de metal. Sin pretenderlo mi mano se movió involuntariamente hacia mi nariz. Seguí con mi mirada su rostro hasta fijarme en sus labios, estaban entreabiertos, no parecía consiente de eso, y llevaba dos perforaciones más en el labio inferior, a cada lado de éste, casi llegando a las comisuras. Pero lo que más destacaba para mi era su largo cuello, sentí como mi respiración se corto de pronto. Sus hombros eran algo anchos, aunque jamás como los de Roger. Llevaba una camiseta blanca holgada, pantalones de mezclilla negros y botas. Él sin duda estaba tan fuera de lugar como yo.

—Aquí es, señorita —el camarero sonrió y miró la mesa.

El chico que estaba sentada en ella alzó la mirada rápidamente dejando ver unos ojos feroces. A mi mente llegó el pensamiento de haberlo molestado.

—Oh no, debe de haber un error —me giré hacia el camarero, mi voz apenas era audible.

—No, no lo hay señorita —el siguió con su monótona sonrisa.

—Es sólo que yo…

—¿Señorita Strasser? —una voz profunda a mis espaldas me llamo.

Lentamente me giré para darme cuenta de que era cierto, aquella voz pertenecía a él.

—¿Sí? —los nervios me invadieron ¿Qué era esto?, una broma de mal gusto sin dudar.

—Yo soy Bill Kaulitz —Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro al mencionar su nombre.

Bill se puso de pie y como lo hiciera Roger, me tendió una mano.

Me di cuenta que su expresión se había suavizado ligeramente, al menos ya no tenia esa mirada de desprecio que me dedicada hace unos instantes. Alargué mi mano hasta estrechar la suya, un ligero hormigueo entró por mi palma y se deslizó hasta mi brazo, era como una corriente eléctrica, estuve a punto de retirar mi mano de la suya, pero aquello paso en un segundo. Miré atónita su rostro, el cual mostraba una afable sonrisa.

—Tome asiento por favor —me pidió con su media sonrisa sarcástica. Una mueca que sin quererlo me hacia sentirme indefensa.

Mi mirada se dirigió de él a la silla y procedí a hacer lo que él había dicho.

—¿Gusta tomar algo?, hay agua y vino tinto delante de usted —por primera vez me fije en las copas que estaban frente a mí. ¿Cuándo habían llegado ahí? Extendí una de mis manos y tome una copa que contenía algo de vino. Necesitaba calmarme—. ¿Algo de comer? —me preguntó mientras él también bebía algo de su vino.

—Si no le molesta quisiera pasar directamente a los negocios, no tengo mucho tiempo —mi voz sonaba calmada pero con un toque de desesperación.

—¿Directo al grano? —aquella sonrisa socarrona se ensanchó.

—Si no es una molestia.

—No, no lo es —pareció pensarlo un momento—. Debo decirte que me sorprendió, quiero decir eres joven para estar al frente de un teatro.

—Fue un regalo —dije simplemente.

—Pues quien te lo haya regalado quizá debió esperar un poco a que tuvieras la edad suficiente para ocupar un cargo como el tuyo —él dio otro pequeño sorbo a su bebida.

—Fue mi padre quien me lo dio, bueno, a mi hermana y a mí. Su abuelo se lo dio a él y él a nosotras —su comentario me había parecido de lo más grosero pero prefería llevar las cosas con calma—. Y él sabía lo maduras que éramos mi hermana y yo, por eso no dudó ni un segundo en legarnos el teatro —me hubiera encantado decirle otro par de cosas a ese sujeto pero mantuve mi boca cerrada.

—Ya veo, aunque insisto en que eres muy joven —cerró sus ojos mientras daba otro largo trago a su bebida.

—Usted también es bastante joven y es el líder de una banda —le espeté a la cara sin poder contenerme más.

Bill abrió sus ojos lentamente y me miró.

—Es diferente, un teatro es una gran responsabilidad —habló lentamente como si se lo estuviera explicando a un niño, lo cual no hizo más que fastidiarme.

—Y usted tiene a miles de fans que prácticamente viven por su música —sostuve mi mirada fija en sus ojos—, a mi parecer esa es una responsabilidad aun mayor.

Por un instante pude ver algo casi salvaje en su rostro, parecía estar realmente enfadado, pero esto se desvaneció en un parpadeo.

—Vaya, una chica que no teme decir lo que opina —aquella actitud relajada apareció en su rostro. Se rasco un poco el cuello, evaluándome con la mirada, lo cual hizo que unos escalofríos me recorrieran la espina dorsal—. Bien pues, confío en que hayas leído el contrato ya.

—Sí —contesté monótonamente aun a sabiendas que ni siquiera había pasado del primer párrafo de ese contrato.

—Bien pues, te sugiero que lo revises con tu abogado y después nos reunamos otra vez para hablar sobre mi propuesta.

—Tengo varias dudas sobre… el contrato —si no las tuviera simplemente no hubiera aceptado esta extraña cita.

—Lo sé —pareció meditarlo—. Pero por ahora me basta con saber que estas interesada en mi propuesta —se inclinó un poco más sobre la mesa.

—¿Cómo sabe que lo estoy? —él apenas me conocía, no sabía nada sobre lo que me podría interesar o no.

—Porque viniste, Jane —su actitud parecía de nuevo salvaje, pero como el de un animal al acecho de su presa.

La respiración se me corto en el momento en que él pronuncio mi nombre. La familiaridad con la que él me había hablado me dejo pasmada. Sin pensarlo mis ojos habían caído sobre sus labios. Había algo incitante en la forma en que me hablo, lo cual estaba realmente mal.

—Siempre es bueno saber acerca de todas las posibles ofertas —traté de respirar de forma normal y que al tomar la copa de vino ésta no se me cayera de las manos.

—Sí, es verdad —Bill se echó hacia atrás, su mirada se perdió por unos segundos antes de que su mano derecha rascara ligeramente su palma izquierda.

Lo miré intrigada hasta que él pareció regresar parpadeando un par de veces.

—Tengo que irme señorita Strasser, fue un placer conocerla —de pronto sus hombros parecían un poco más rígidos—. Si necesita que la lleven a alguna parte Roger lo hará con mucho gusto —se puso de pie.

Una pequeña grieta pareció romper mi perfecto control, él había vuelto a llamarme Señorita, abandonando el uso de mi nombre. No debería pero eso me desilusiono un poco.

—¿Todo esta bien señor Kaulitz? —realmente me preocupaba su cambio abrupto de estado de animo.

—Lo estoy, gracias —me dio un ultimo apretón de manos antes de dejar el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa.

Me quedé observándolo hasta que salió del lugar. Algo extraño había pasado ahí para que él saliera de esa manera, pero, ¿Qué había sido? Nadie lo había llamado por teléfono, el camarero, ni nadie se acercó a la mesa para avisarle de nada.

Sin más tome mis cosas de la mesa y salí del lugar, pretendía ir a casa para dormir como si no hubiera mañana.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_Bueno aquí capitulo nuevo *O*_

_Sigo emocionada por el recibimiento que nos han dado *-* aunque casi todas sean lectoras de mi peque y me sienta un mejillón xD. En fin *-* espero que el capitulo les guste como a mi me ha gustado… ¡El primer encuentro! *-* _

_¿Han notado algo interesante en esto? ¬w¬, espero que sí. _

_Besitos~_

_**May**_

_:B_

_Y como ya les dijo mi gemela xD igualmente estoy feliz y muy agradecida por sus mensajitos __ les juro que los amamos y nos emocionamos con ellos!_

_Ya pronto sabrán más de esta historia :D_

_Les pido una disculpa, pero tuve unas complicaciones e.e!_

_Les dejo muchos abrazos y besos aplastantes!_

_**Siempre suya: Deka.**_


	7. Capitulo VI

_**Arrepticio**_

_**Capítulo VI**_

"_Estoy vivo, la muerte es solo un sentimiento."_

—¿Quién?

—No necesitas saberlo —resoplé ante el teléfono, intentando que el fastidio no se filtrara en mi tono, aunque al escuchar el bufido por parte de mi hermano sabía que no había podido engañarlo. —, ¿tienes todo?

—No soy tan inútil como crees. —Respondió cortante poniendo fin a la llamada.

Deslicé el móvil a mi bolsillo intentando concentrarme en el menú frente a mis ojos, pero solo había un rostro frente a mis pupilas.

Ariadne, así se llamaba la chica. Mi víctima.

Sonreí ampliamente mientras la imagen que Padme me había mostrado danzaba ante mí, la viva imagen de la muerte.

Sus ojos fríos de un profundo color celeste, su cabello rojizo casi llegando a un tono naranja como una gran llamarada, su piel cubierta de pecas mientras que sus labios estaban puestos en una dura línea, típica de modelo profesional.

Calculadora y letal, alguien que podría competir contra Padme en belleza invernal.

Miré mis manos que descansaban frente a mí, deslizándose entre la mesa hasta tomar la copa de vino. Cause un movimiento leve, un pequeño vaivén en el líquido no buscando tranquilizarme, solo disfrutando el modo en que el tono rojizo me producía ese ya tan característico picor en las manos.

Tenía que calmarme, la chica aun no llegaba y mi otra cita tampoco hacia acto de presencia. La sensación desapareció por completo al recordar a la chica de ojos grises, siendo cambiada por otra que desconocía.

Tomé el menú tratando de leer esta vez, concentrándome en la tarea para olvidar esa sensación de cosquilleo y reconocimiento que me producía Jane. Era algo que no debía de existir en mí, ella no era nadie para mí.

«Matarte sería más fácil si tan solo aparecieras», gruñí internamente.

—Aquí es, señorita— una voz me saco de mis pensamientos haciéndome enfocar la mirada a quien osaba interrumpirme.

Ojos grises. _Jane_.

— Oh no, debe de haber un error. —Ella se dio la vuelta rápidamente, como un ratón asustado al ver al felino acercarse.

—No, no lo hay señorita —el camarero intentaba ser amable, después de todo la propina que le había dado debía servir de incentivo para ello.

—Es sólo que yo…

Me vi en la necesidad de interrumpir la charla tan poco interesante que mantenían, tenía que terminar este asunto antes de que _ella_ apareciera.

— ¿Señorita Strasser? —la llamé esperando que no huyera.

—¿Sí?

Esos profundos ojos grises me miraron sin la intención de mostrarme mucho de ellos, pero para el caso daba lo mismo. Casi podía saborear el nerviosismo que la recorría, era como si su sentido de la supervivencia le marcará el huir lejos de mí; realmente interesante.

—Soy Bill Kaulitz —me presenté levantándome y estrechando su mano, intentando tranquilizar el miedo que salía de su delgado cuerpo.

Cuando ambas manos se tocaron ella dirigió su mirada a mi rostro completamente atónita, como si _algo_ hubiera pasado. Estuve tentado a levantar una ceja y preguntar qué pasaba, pero en lugar de eso solo correspondí su mirada con una sonrisa.

— Tomé asiento por favor — dije mientras veía el cómo su mirada se paseaba de mi hacia la silla accediendo a mi petición. —¿Gusta tomar algo?, hay agua y vino tinto delante de usted.

Parpadeó mostrando sorpresa, como si recién hubiera reparado en esas bellas copas, cuando alargó su mano me dirigí a mi asiento.

—¿Algo de comer? — pregunté tomando el vino que había abandonado hace unos momentos atrás debido a su llegada.

— Si no le molesta quisiera pasar directamente a los negocios, no tengo mucho tiempo —su voz sonaba segura de sí misma tanto que si no estuviera tan pendiente a ella, hubiera llegado a perderme de ese toque sutil de desesperación. Estaba indefensa, lo sabía y aún así insistía en mantenerse firme.

—¿Directo al grano? —no puede evitar la media sonrisa que se posó en mis labios, esa chiquilla era realmente interesante.

— Si no es una molestia. —dijo con una chispa extraña en sus ojos. Seguía asustada. Bien, podía suavizar ese sentimiento.

— No, no lo es —aclaré rápidamente, desvié la mirada a mi copa y sin pensarlo seguí hablando —: Debo decirte que me sorprendió, quiero decir eres joven para estar al frente de un teatro.

— Fue un regalo.

Seguía con las respuestas cortas, cosa que solo aumentaba una curiosidad que no debería de sentir. Lo único que importaba era conseguir su firma y poder comprar el teatro. Al menos eso me haría las cosas más sencillas.

— Pues quien te lo haya regalado quizá debió esperar un poco a que tuvieras la edad suficiente para ocupar un cargo como el tuyo —me regocijé internamente al notar la furia en sus intensos ojos grises, sino podía dominar el miedo que sentía por mí al menos podría olvidarlo con otro sentimiento todavía más fuerte.

— Fue mi padre quien me lo dio, bueno, a mi hermana y a mí. Su abuelo se lo dio a él y él a nosotras —. A pesar del tono en calma con el que habló, era obvio que lo que más deseaba Jane en este momento era darme una patada directa a la entrepierna —. Y él sabía lo maduras que éramos mi hermana y yo, por eso no dudo ni un segundo en legarnos el teatro —.Su boca se apretó en una delgada línea.

— Ya veo, aunque insisto en que eres muy joven —me tragué un suspiro para después cerrar los ojos dejando que el vino bajara por mi garganta calmándome. No podía permitirme el disfrutar de su compañía, ni de como el enojo danzaba en su mirada, tan gris como pequeñas nubes de tormentas.

Yo era un monstruo, ella era una chica ajena a todo esto.

— Usted también es bastante joven y es el líder de una banda —dijo como si aquello hubiera luchado por salir de entre sus dientes llevándose su fuerza de voluntad.

Abrí mis ojos despacio, lo mejor sería controlar mi temperamento.

— Es diferente, un teatro es una gran responsabilidad —Intenté que mi tono fuera suave, ella debía entender el abismo que separaba ambas cosas.

—Y usted tiene a miles de fans que prácticamente viven por su música —sus ojos hipnotizaron a los míos, imposibilitándome alguna vía de escape —, a mi parecer esa es una responsabilidad aun mayor.

La furia corrió por mis venas, ella no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hablaba, la única responsabilidad que de verdad me importaba era una que jamás le sería revelada. Y que sin duda alguna minimizaba a su teatro, volviéndolo al menos un millón de veces más pequeño de lo que de verdad era.

— Vaya, una chica que no teme decir lo que opina — dije intentado cambiar de tema y con ello, calmar mis reacciones —.Bien pues, confió en que hayas leído el contrato ya.

— Sí —soltó sencillamente, algo que me decía que no lo había hecho.

— Bien pues, te sugiero que lo revises con tu abogado y después nos reunamos otra vez para hablar sobre mi propuesta.

—Tengo varias dudas sobre… el contrato —dijo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, como si no fuera consciente de eso.

—Lo sé — dije sin más admirando como seguía pendiente de mi —. Pero por ahora sólo me basta con saber que estas interesada en mi propuesta.

—¿Cómo sabe que lo estoy? —.Soltó aquello con un poco de enfado, o eso me pareció, era como si yo hubiera sido capaz de ofenderla con mi respuesta.

— Porque viniste, Jane —hablé perforándola con la mirada, intentando transmitirle la parte mala de su decisión con mis ojos, pero los suyos estaban al pendiente de mis labios.

— Siempre es bueno saber acerca de todas las posibles ofertas —dijo con tono cortado, alcanzando la copa entre sus dedos. Al menos estos no temblaban cuando llego a ella.

— Sí, es verdad — dije incorporándome, ni siquiera había notado el momento exacto en que me había aproximado a ella. Ahora sabia la razón del porque su perfume me había parecido más fuerte.

Traté de tomar una gran bocanada de aire, pero su aroma me intoxicaba. Desvié la mirada y eso fue todo.

Adiós diversión.

Esas dos palabras llegaron a mi mente en cuanto mis ojos captaron un destello rojizo a través del vidrio del restaurante. Ariadne estaba aquí.

Mi palma izquierda picó, por lo que mi mano derecha se dirigió para rascar. Un movimiento inútil, la picazón solo se iría de una manera.

Parpadee un par de veces, recordándome a mí mismo que tenia compañía. La cual parecía muy concentrada en mí, sus curiosos ojos grises me observaban intentando descifrar mi extraño comportamiento.

— Tengo que irme señorita Strasser, fue un placer conocerla — dije sin más. Esperaba que en el lapso de mi despedida con Jane mi víctima no desapareciera. Podía sentir mis músculos tensos de anticipación, no era una buena señal para nada. A la única que tenía enfrente era a Jane y ciertamente al público no le gustaría un espectáculo a mitad de su cena. Me apresuré aun más al hablar —.Si necesita que la lleven a alguna parte Roger lo hará con mucho gusto.

Me puse en pie mientras ella hablaba.

—¿Todo está bien señor Kaulitz? —la preocupación se colaba por su voz, como un cántaro vertiendo su liquido. Pero no me importaba calmarla a ella, si me quedaba un segundo más me arrepentiría. Podía sentir el clamor de mis manos por algo que destrozar y ella no sería el premio que obtendrían. No iba a permitirlo.

—Lo estoy, gracias. —Me arriesgue a tocarla con un último apretón de manos, las ansias de quebrar uno de esos delicados huesos me hizo estremecer de deseo, pero más que eso; Jane me despertaba un sentimiento diferente que me hacia querer huir para no herirla.

Casi arrojé el dinero de la cuenta, saliendo del lugar. Inmediatamente tomé mi celular para llamar a mi hermano, pero no fue necesario incluso marcar su número.

Un auto negro en la acera encendió las luces y me dirigí rápidamente ahí. Los seguros se abrieron en cuanto estuve lo suficientemente cerca.

—En las bolsas esta todo lo que necesitas —.Tom empezó a hablar antes de que alguna palabra saliera de mis labios—, no ha ido muy lejos. Cámbiate mientras conduzco.

—Gracias.

Él solo asintió mirándome por el espejo retrovisor solo unos segundos, después regresó su vista al frente encendiendo el auto.

•

Le sonreí a la persona frente a mí, consiguiendo en respuesta una sonrisa torcida.

Sus ojos azules me estudiaban así como yo lo estudiaba a él. Su intenso cabello rojo capturaba por completo mi atención, las pecas le daban un aspecto infantil e inocente que no podía pasar desapercibido para nadie.

Pero su sonrisa, al sonreír sus dientes blancos hipnotizaba más que cualquier otra cosa de él, una sonrisa de ángel que creando una sensación de paz, no auguraba la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Y si lo miraba de cuerpo completo, su traje verde lo hacía parecer un duende irlandés que esperaba darte su cofre de oro que guardaba al otro lado del arcoíris.

Di un paso hacia él, notando que me imitaba y al hacerlo cojeaba un poco.

—Te ves…diferente —.Tom habló a mi espalda y el chico se volvió a verlo, sonriéndole.

—Diferente es bueno.

Él solo asintió ante mis palabras y al fin pude regresar la mirada al espejo volviendo a sonreírme.

—Si me disculpa, tengo una cita —le dije a Tom pasando por su lado.

Sabía lo peligroso que era el que nos vieran juntos y era lo que menos quería, que él fuera señalado como responsable de mis actos. Salí de aquel baño en busca de aquel cabello rojizo, lo encontré sin dificultad.

—¿Ariadne Collin?—pregunté al llegar hasta ella.

Sus fríos ojos me examinaron de pies a cabeza, ahora que lo pensaba era una ironía nuestro supuesto parecido.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Por su tono deduje rápidamente que le había gustado lo que veía, eso me haría más fácil mi cometido.

—Keiran —Omití el apellido porque sabía a quién le recordaba. No por nada mi hermano había elegido este conjunto.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó con voz de hielo.  
—Tu vida—contesté con una sonrisa.

Y ella rió, sin sospechar que ese era el último sonido que saldría de su boca.

Aun luchando contra el picor de mis manos me acerque hasta ella, lo suficiente para estar incómodamente cerca de sus labios, pero brindándole la oportunidad de rechazarme.

Me sentía como una araña tejiendo la red donde su presa estaba a punto de caer.

—¿No quieres aire fresco? —pregunté con el mejor tono casual que pude.

Sus ojos me observaron de nuevo detenidamente, los desvió a ambos lados con lentitud observando todo a su alrededor.

El club donde estábamos era privado y a pesar de eso algunos de los que ahí se reunían solían perder el recato, por lo que no me sorprendió que sus labios apresaran los míos en un beso que distaba mucho de ser inocente.

Sus manos se perdieron en mi estomago, descendiendo hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, mis propias manos se deslizaron por el ajustado vestido hasta llegar a uno de sus senos. Me acerco hasta su cuerpo rodeándome con una de sus largas piernas y en ese instante mi móvil vibró, haciendo que ella gimiera al sentirlo cerca de su sexo.

—Disculpa —dije con un jadeo fingido.

Aquel contacto no me había hecho la más mínima gracia.

_No juegues con tu comida_

Era lo único que rezaba en el mensaje de mi hermano, sonreí casi a punto de soltar una carcajada. Ella no era mi comida, pero prácticamente era mi presa.

•

Los besos no se detuvieron cuando atravesamos el umbral de su casa, ni lo hicieron cuando ella me guio hasta una habitación.

En el segundo que sus labios dejaron de tocarme, fue cuando me empujo a la cama tras de mí. Me sonrió y en sus ojos estaba la orden de no moverme, cosa que obedecí expectante. Se dio la vuelta agachándose entre un mueble, el sonido de cajones abriéndose no me paso desapercibido.

El brillo del metal con la escasa luz que se filtraba por la ventana fue lo primero que vi.

—Quiero esto. Ahora.

—Tus deseos son mis órdenes —le sonreí relamiéndome los labios

Y esta vez, cuando se acercó a mí, no dude un segundo. Actué siguiendo mis instintos y aunque al principio pareció gustarle, pronto se dio cuenta que no era para nada a lo que ella creía que sería.

—¿Nunca te enseñaron a no fiarte de desconocidos?

Me reí cuando los asustados ojos azules me miraron. Las esposas en sus manos estaban sujetas a la cabecera por lo que un escape no estaba dentro de sus posibilidades.

Tener su cuerpo desnudo frente a mis ojos no me producía ningún deseo carnal, me sentía demasiado excitado con su muerte como para pensar en lo que podíamos hacer juntos. Intentó mover uno de sus pies, pero me había encargado de atarlos bien.

—Deberías haber escuchado a mamá.

Las lágrimas se dispararon de sus ojos, cayendo como pequeñas cascadas. Ojos que se ampliaron cuando vieron la cuchilla escondida en mi traje. Hice un corte en su pierna empezando a subir despacio.

La sangre salió de la herida haciéndome sentir bien, eso significaba que cuanto más liquido derramara, el bienestar de Tom estaba asegurado. Y eso era lo único realmente importante para mí.

Se removió causando que mi línea recta sufriera un cambio brusco, mi ceño se frunció en respuesta y me volví para verla.

—¿Quieres que te duela? —pregunté, enterrando más profundo la cuchilla. Y sé, que si su boca no estuviera cubierta estaría gritando de dolor, tan alto que hasta en el mismo infierno podrían escucharla.

Tracé el mismo camino, pero esta vez desgarrando la piel de sus piernas, llegando hasta sus muslos.

—Deberías haber sabido que no bromeaba —no sé que me hacia hablarle, tal vez era una imperiosa necesidad de tranquilizarme al saber que le había advertido, o solo tal vez, me gustaba la idea de torturarla con mi voz. Que esta fuera el último sonido que se llevaría de la tierra hacia el inframundo.

Con mi voz, se perdería y no lucharía por seguir resistiéndose a su inevitable fin.

Me relamí los labios deslizando la venda de los suyos, inmediatamente escuche sus gritos, sus sollozos. Aquello solo despertaba en mí las ansias de callarla. Clavé la cuchilla en su vientre y esta vez pude escuchar como el grito desgarraba su garganta_._

_Tus ojos son fríos, _

_Limitada es su piel y sus labios_

_Limitado es su deseo._

.

_**Continuara…**_

_YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI *O*¨_

_Amo a Bill, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo _

_Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, sin duda es uno de mis favoritos. Gracias por sus bellos comentarios (siempre los leemos) es algo que nos alegra demasiado _

_Gracias a mi gemela, que la amo más que a nada (incluso más que a este Bill xd) _

_Besitos guapas ~ _

_**May.**_

_Hola!_

_Espero que estén muy bien :D_

_Aquí les traemos un nuevo capítulo de ésta loca historia XD_

_Ojala les haya gustado y disculpen por la tardanza ;) pero ustedes saben estas cosas llevan su tiempo._

_Un abrazo y un beso aplastante!_

_Que tengan un gran final de año ;)_

_**Siempre suya: Deka**_


	8. capitulo VII

_**Arrepticio.**_

_**Capitulo VII.**_

"_Por siempre el lobo que hay en mí, deseará a la oveja que hay en ti"._

Los pasos a mi espalda me advirtieron de una presencia que sabía no tardaría en abordarme. Ella siempre percibía cuando alguna de sus hijas no lograba conciliar el sueño, quizá ese instinto maternal o sexto sentido.

—¿Nerviosa? —me preguntó llegando hacia mí.

—Sí, no he podido dormir —le dije tranquilamente mientras me recorría en el amplio sillón para que ella se sentara a mi lado.

—Sabes que es lo mejor que podrías hacer —sus ojos maternales me cubrieron.

—Eso no lo puedo asegurar —le respondí con desgana.

—Claro que sí —me habló paciente aunque yo sabía cuánto detestaba esta faceta testaruda de mi personalidad—, no tenías otra salida, si querías conservar el teatro —lentamente fue tomando mi cabello entre sus dedos para trenzarlo con calma.

—Pero, no puedo evitar pensar que todo esto fue mi culpa, ella habría podido evitar que esto pasara ella… —antes de que prosiguiera mi madre me puso una mano en el hombro.

—Es cierto, ella hubiera hecho todo lo humanamente posible para conservar el teatro, al igual que lo hiciste tú —sus palabras eran como un bálsamo para mi alma.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes, sus manos seguían trenzando mi cabello.

—Papá revisó en contrato —dije aquello como si fuera lo más casual del mundo.

Esa información me la había reservado después de que ella sufriera otro episodio en el que creía que mi hermana seguía con vida. Estuvo un día completamente dopada. Le recomendaron varios calmantes que no habían hecho más que derrumbarla en la cama. Ahora estaba recuperada, o eso parecía.

—¿Y que ha dicho?, ¿Es confiable? —preguntó curiosa.

—Sí, lo es. La verdad es que le sorprendieron los términos tanto como a mí, todo parece ser demasiado bueno —repetí sus palabras exactas.

—Con esos contratos es con los que hay que tener más cuidado —me anudó la trenza con una goma de color azul y la dejo sobre mi hombro.

—Eso mismo pensó él, es por eso que hizo que tres de sus colegas lo revisarán también. Todos coincidieron en que no había nada extraño, ni ninguna artimaña que pudiera utilizarse en mi contra en un dado caso —recordar aquella llamada telefónica me dejaba un amargo sabor a derrota.

_»—Todo está en orden cariño —mi padre parecía tan sorprendido como yo._

_»—¿Estás seguro? —Me encontraba mordiéndome la uña del dedo índice mientras hablaba con él. Una horrible maña que había adquirido desde el día en que conocí a Bill. _

_»—Demonios, sí —exclamó con perplejidad—, la verdad es que esperaba encontrarme con alguna cosa sucia para poder gritarle a esos cabronazos —parecía divertido—, hasta Libby, John y Stephen me ayudaron a darle otro vistazo, pero no encontramos nada. Todo parece estar claro. Por cierto Stephen manda saludos, dice que Darren y Michael quieren ir a visitarte —esos eran los nombres de los gemelos que tenía Stephen con los cuales yo había pasado buenos ratos enseñándolos a trepar árboles._

_»—Dile que iré en las próximas vacaciones, también me gustaría poder verte a ti —la nostalgia que generalmente mantenía bajo llave estaba saliendo a colación, pero era obvio, ¿hace cuánto que no había visto a mi padre?, meses desde que se divorció de mamá._

_»—Yo también cariño, prometo llegar a tiempo para la firma del contrato —él siempre era tan profesional—, estás a salvo Jane —de alguna manera extraña su afirmación hizo que me acordara de aquellos ojos que me observaban desde el público, como si esos ojos pudieran ver hacia el futuro y hacia mi desgracia._

—Entonces podemos estar tranquilas —volteé y miré a mi madre, realmente estaba convencida de lo que decía—, tu padre es un gran abogado y tratándose de ti no, jamás dejaría que nada te pasará.

—Sí —contesté tratando de estirar las comisuras de mis labios para formar una sonrisa que fuera lo bastante convincente.

—Ahora, a dormir son las dos de la madrugada y mañana tienes escuela —se levantó de un salto del sillón.

—De hecho quería esperar a papá por la mañana… —ella alzó una ceja y puso sus brazos en jarras.

—De eso nada —me levantó y me paso un brazo sobre los hombros para acompañarme al pie de la escalera—. Y para asegurarme de que dormirás —con un rápido movimiento me quito la copia de "_Romeo y Julieta_" que guardaba en el bolsillo de mi suéter.

—¡Oye! —grité sorprendida notando mi libro en sus manos.

—Ni siquiera Romeo podrá salvarte de dormir hoy.

.

—¡¿Podrías ir más despacio?! —Los chillidos de Cass a mi espalda no me distraían de la salida—, ¡Creo que acabas de pasar a un maestro! —me avisó horrorizada como si aquello fuera el fin del mundo.

—Tengo que irme, ya lo sabes —farfullé en me defensa, no era mi culpa que todos fueran un montón de tortugas lentas.

Al final y aun con los comentarios enfadados de mi amiga había logrado salir fuera.

—¡Te juro que si mañana nos castigan será todo por tu culpa! —ella fingía arreglarse las ropas.

—Venga ya Cass, ¿Dónde quedo tu espíritu de rebeldía? —la animé yo.

—Dentro del baño de mujeres, de donde tú me sacaste con muy poca clase —dijo indignada.

Tuve que ahogar una risa ante su semblante enfadado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con su ceño fruncido.

—Nada —mentí—, ¿podemos irnos? —comenzaba a impacientarme otra vez.

—Claro —ironizó ella—, y a mí que me parta un rayo, ¿No?

—Cass por favor —le rogué para evitar una típica escena—, no seas dramática —quise morderme la lengua pero ya era demasiado tarde, el rostro desencajado de mi amiga avecinaba una guerra próxima.

—¡Yo no soy dramática! —Estalló—, ¡Escúchame bien Jane Strasser yo… —de pronto su aplomo fue amedrentado por una figura a mi espalda.

Me giré para mirar a quien había logrado hacer callar a mi amiga. Era Roger Wilson, el extraño asistente de Bill.

—Señorita Strasser —me saludó casualmente.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? —no iba a ser educada con él. ¿Acaso me estaba espiando? Sin pensarlo miré a mi lado, donde se encontraba un automóvil de lujo color negro ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

Mi amiga soltó un silbido de admiración.

—Acaso, ¿Ese es su 1_Charlie Tango_? —me miró con picardía y apunto estuve de darle un codazo para que dejara de decir cosas como aquella.

—¿No le avisaron? —Parecía que mi comentario no había llegado a incomodarle, y si lo hizo, no parecía importarle—. El señor Kaulitz la llevara a la firma del contrato —miró de reojo a mi amiga que aún no podía cerrar la boca.

—Puedo ir sola —afirmé mientras un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda al pensar que él estuviera aquí.

—Las ordenes fueron esas señorita —comenzaba a impacientarme—, ¿Acaso sabe a dónde tiene que ir con exactitud? —parecía feliz de hacerme sentir estúpida.

—Le llamaré a mi abogado para confirmar el lugar —le respondí aun sin poder evitar las ganas de echar a correr al auto de mi amiga.

—El señor Strasser ya se encuentra en el lugar y está conforme en que seamos nosotros quien la llevemos —me miró un segundo más antes de hablar—, puede llamarlo si lo prefiere.

Me mordí el labio, indecisa. No confiaba en ese sujeto y menos en su jefe.

—Lo haré —saqué mi móvil del bolsillo de mis jeans y marqué su número, al segundo timbre él contesto.

—Jane, te estamos esperando ¿Dónde estás? –Aunque mantenía el tono de trabajo sonaba totalmente relajado—, Bill se ofreció a pasar por ti, ¿Es que aún no llega? —su voz se ensombreció de pronto.

—No, no, él está aquí —miré hacia el vidrio polarizado de la limusina—. Pero les he dicho que puedo ir sola.

—Ni pensarlo, ve con ellos, nunca se te ha dado bien el seguir direcciones. Además, es bueno que socialices con tu nuevo socio —su tono jocoso regreso y casi podía verlo guiñarme un ojo—, debo decir que es un chico atento —sólo un imbécil no se daría cuenta que aquello era una sugerencia poco apropiada para un padre. Bien tenía que cortar aquello.

—Está bien, iré con ellos —acepté a regañadientes.

—Grandioso, ya quiero verte hija, te amo.

—Yo igual papá, te amo —colgué el teléfono para finalmente dirigirme a aquel hombre—. Iré con ustedes.

—Muy bien señorita Strasser —fue hasta el auto y abrió la puerta.

Noté como la respiración se me agitaba de sólo pensar en estar en aquel lugar tan reducido con Bill.

Me despedí de Cass quien me aprisionó en un abrazo que usaba para cuando quería susurrarme algo.

—Si te lleva a _2__su cuarto rojo del dolor_, ¡tienes que contármelo todo! —dijo lo último entre un chillido.

—Claro, serás la primera en saberlo —le dije con desgana mientras nos separábamos.

—Suerte —me dijo cuándo me subía al auto. Ciertamente aquello era lo que más necesitaba.

Tranquilamente me acomodé en mi asiento con el temor de alzar la vista y encontrarme con aquellos ojos feroces.

—Buenas tardes —su voz resonó en mi cabeza como un taladro.

—Buenas tardes —lo saludé intentando imitar el tono casual que él había usado.

Giré un poco mi rostro y alcé la vista para verlo. Estaba con sus ojos fijos en los míos, su cabello castaño estaba peinado pulcramente hacia atrás, llevaba una camisa de algodón y unos jeans azules, no pude ver su calzado.

—Ha tardado un poco en subir, ¿Ocurrió algo? —su sonrisa afable se ensanchó un poco más.

—Sólo lo confirmaba con mi abogado —dije tratando de quitarle importancia.

Su risa hizo que lo mirará una vez más.

—¿Acaso pensabas que te secuestraríamos, Jane? —me mordí de nuevo el labio inferior y aparte la mirada de la suya. Esa familiaridad con la que me llamaba por mi nombre me ponía nerviosa.

—¿Acaso podrías hacerlo, Bill? —no le iba a dar el gusto de que me intimidase.

—Ciertamente podría —dijo aquello como lo más normal del mundo.

Lo miré sorprendida por su franqueza.

—Pero no te asustes, no pienso hacerlo… no por ahora —su tono bajo hizo que me estremeciera y sin pensarlo me encontraba mirando sus labios.

—¿La franqueza es otro de sus encantos señor Kaulitz? —sería mejor regresar al tono formal sino quería sufrir un ataque al corazón.

—¿Mis encantos? —en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de diversión.

Bien aquel era un buen momento para lanzarme por la ventana del auto.

—Me refería a sus cualidades —intenté mantener la calma pero sentía como mis mejillas se habían convertido en un foco escarlata.

—Por supuesto —jugueteó con uno de los aros que adornaban las comisuras de su labio—, y sí, la considero una de mis _cualidades_ —la manera en que pronunció la última palabra me hizo sentir cada vez más nerviosa.

—Entendido —le dije con una sonrisa cortes para así terminar con esa charla.

Miré por el vidrio polarizado hacia todas aquellas personas que paseaban por la acera. Aunque el silencio fuera incomodo era mejor que la tensión que sentía cuando hablábamos, pero al parecer mi acompañante no pensaba lo mismo.

—¿Qué tal ha ido la escuela? —su tono casual me revolvía las entrañas.

—Bien… ya sabes, maestros, estudiantes, charlas interminables sobre un futuro por el que tenemos que luchar como bestias —me hundí de hombros—, lo normal.

El sonido de su sonrisa volvió a inundarme los oídos.

—Vaya —dijo con un poco de asombro.

—Me lo negaras, ¿Acaso?

—No, de hecho es un gran análisis de la situación —me dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado que hizo que recordara lo incomoda que me sentía.

—Tienes suerte —me moví en mi asiento intentando pegarme lo más que se podía a la puerta.

—¿Por qué? —pareció realmente interesado.

—Por no tener que aguantar a todas esas personas, por no tener que aprender cosas que jamás te servirán en la vida.

Bill asintió despacio a cada una de mis afirmaciones.

—Tú ya tienes un futuro planeado —dije sin pensar acunando mi mentón en la palma de mi mano.

Él guardo silencio unos instantes, fue cuando caí en la cuenta de que quizá había dicho algo que no debía.

—Un futuro… —susurro lentamente, distraído—, pienso que es algo por lo que todos luchamos _como bestias_ a diario —su voz ya no contaba con el tono jovial de antes.

Lo observé detenidamente. Parecía absorto del mundo de pronto.

Mi mano se movió por si sola para tocarle el dorso de la mano. Con sólo ese toque una onda expansiva de miles de emociones se disparó dentro de mi pecho, pero eso no fue suficiente para que me alejara. La verdad es que solamente hizo que quisiera acercarme más a él. Bill miró nuestras manos y después me miró a mí, parecía sorprendido, tenía algo hermosamente melancólico en la mirada.

—Sólo tenemos que aprender a luchar por ese futuro —ahora era yo la que sonreía, pero aquello no era un intento vago y atrofiado, sino, una real.

—Supongo —lentamente retiro su mano de la mía dejándome confundida y mareada por aquello.

¿Sólo yo había sentido aquello?, que teníamos un vínculo, algo especial.

Me miró a los ojos, pero esa muralla que nos separaba a los dos hacía tiempo que había regresado.

—Bajemos, nos están esperando —habló lentamente y fue cuando me di cuenta que el auto estaba detenido.

Antes de que pudiera contestar la puerta a mi lado se abrió, Roger me tendió la mano para descender del auto, la cual rechacé. Comenzaba a sentirme como una tonta por creer que algo había pasado con Bill y yo dentro de aquel auto. Y también estaba enfadada con él por sus cambios bruscos de personalidad, solo hacía que me doliera la cabeza.

Estábamos en lo que parecía ser una cochera muy amplia con otros dos autos en ella, permanecían cubiertos por una lona. No tardé mucho tiempo en darme cuenta que estaba en una casa, probablemente _"su"_ casa. Entonces caí en la cuenta, todo aquel papel de ser considerado y tratar de charlar durante el trayecto no era más que una forma de distraerme y que yo no averiguara donde vivía y así no poder ir con el chisme a los medios de comunicación.

«—Maldito arrogante mentiroso —dije para mí misma».

Lo miré mientras descendía del auto.

—Vamos —hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera.

Fui hacia donde estaba, subimos unos cuantos escalones de madera que rechinaba bajo nuestros pies, hasta que Roger abrió la puerta dejándonos a la entrada de una estancia amplia e iluminada perfectamente. Sin atreverme a errar aquello era del tamaño del primer piso de mi casa. Y solamente era la sala, me supuse yo. Contaba con mueble de madera perfectamente alineado dentro de toda la estancia. Las paredes eran blancas y contaban con algunos cuadros colgados en ellas. No era necesario decir que todo se veía completamente lujoso, pero también tenía una falta de personalidad. No había nada que me dijera quienes habitaban en esa casa, parecía una de esas salas que te encuentras en los centros comerciales. Todo se encontraba limpio, me pregunté si era que Bill contaba con su propio equipo de aseo o si era un maniático de la limpieza. Lo último encajaba mejor con su personalidad.

Roger nos condujo hasta unos sillones color café, ahí los rayos del sol se intensificaban por estar más cerca de los amplios ventanales que sustituían la pared exterior. ¿Acaso no tenían miedo de quien pudiera verlos? Al parecer no.

Mi padre ya se encontraba sentado a sus anchas y charlaba con otros dos sujetos a quienes no podía lograr ver porque me daban la espalda.

—¡Jane! —exclamó mi padre poniéndose en pie—, que suerte que ya hayas llegado, tenía miedo de incomodar a nuestros anfitriones quedándome a cenar.

Me acerque a él sin decir palabra, tan solo con una pequeña sonrisa. De pronto me sentía tan fuera de lugar y tan ajena a todo —y a todos— lo que me rodeaba.

—Mujeres, ¿No es así? —exclamo uno de los tipos que estaba sentado platicando con papá, pero al verme él también se había puesto en pie.

Tuve que sujetarme al brazo de mi padre porque la sorpresa era demasiado fuerte. Ahí estaba, sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios altaneros. Era otro Bill. Obviamente lo de "_Gemelos idénticos_" no les hacia la suficiente justicia.

—Cariño ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó mi padre sosteniéndome.

—Sí, sí claro —Papá me ayudo a sentarme.

—Será mejor que beba algo señorita —Bill que ya se encontraba sentado frente a mí, me extendió un vaso de jugo de naranja.

—Estoy bien le dije tajante. Él simplemente alzo una ceja y dejo el vaso frente a mí.

—Si no falta nadie —el otro sujeto en la habitación hablo—, podemos firmar el contrato —era un tipo alto y flacucho, de tez amarilla, nariz de aguilucho, con solo una mata de cabello negro sobre la cabeza y con unos ojos algo saltones. No parecía agradable.

—Por mi está perfecto —afirmo Bill con esa desenvoltura que yo comenzaba a aborrecer.

Todos miraron nuevamente en mi dirección y yo asentí ligeramente. Pero lo cierto era que ahora menos que nunca me sentía de acuerdo con aquella firma.

_*N.T__1__: Cass hace referencia al libro 50 sombras de Grey, donde el personaje principal tiene un vehículo al que llama "Charlie Tango"._

_*N.T__2__: Cass hace referencia al libro 50 sombras de Grey, donde el personaje principal tiene un cuarto que cuenta con artículos de masoquismo, al que la personaje principal llama "Cuarto rojo del dolor"._

.

_**Continuara.**_

Hola muchachas guapas :B

¡Primer capítulo del año! *corre en círculos*

Esperemos que sea de su agrado y muchas gracias por seguir con nosotras

Nos estamos leyendo. Besos.

_**May.**_

Hola!

Espero que estén muy bien :D

Una disculpa por la tardanza :S pero aquí esta el cap!

Ojala les haya gustado! Cualquier duda o sugerencia o un bonito comentario (w) aquí abajo por favor ;)

Un abrazo enorme y mounstruosamenteaplaztante! :DD

Bye bye!

_**Siempre suya: Deka**_


	9. Capitulo VIII

_**Arrepticio**_

_**Capítulo 8**_

_"No soy yo quien te cautiva, sino los inconfesables pecados que mi presencia te inspira."_

Decir que estaba molesto era poco, estaba furioso por la atención que Jane tenía para con mi hermano y que al parecer él no estaba dispuesto a rechazar. Mientras nuestro abogado se encargaba de leer el contrato las manos de Jane se revolvían nerviosas en su regazo lanzándonos miradas de vez en cuando, como si quisiera capturar alguna diferencia en nosotros.

—Señor Kaulitz firme aquí— me tendió una pluma señalando en donde, asentí mientras lo hacía intentando no pensar en que, aún si mi plan en un inicio no había sido una sociedad no me sentía bien quitándole por completo el teatro a Jane. Padme iba a joderse, simplemente esta era una decisión que me pertenecía solo a mí.

—Señorita Strasser firme aquí— ella se estremeció mientras sus ojos grises se convertían en pequeñas tormentas al mirarme, esa parte retadora me atraía como un imán, sintiéndome incapaz de resistirme a ellos le dirigí mi mejor sonrisa burlona.

Inmediatamente se tensó volviendo sus ojos al papel, a pesar de que se movía con decisión sus pequeñas manos temblaron alejándose como si le quemara.

Firma de una vez.

La parte menos paciente e inhumana gruñó dentro de mí, removiéndose como una bola de energía caliente por mi pecho. Tom me dirigió una mirada que me pedía paciencia, en los últimos días se había acostumbrado a mis pequeños estallidos de furia recordándome el tener paciencia. A su extraña percepción le hacía falta una buena zarandeada de realidad.

Sonreí aun cuando lo único que quería era tomar la mano de Jane y obligarla a firmar de una buena vez, su padre asintió apenas imperceptiblemente en dirección a ella con lo que decidió (¡al fin!) firmar.

—Una sabía decisión. —Hablé, Jane gruñó algo entre dientes mientras Tom dio una sonora carcajada. —¿Deberíamos celebrarlo?  
—Por supuesto.

El señor Strasser cortó de golpe la indudable respuesta sarcástica que Jane preparaba, por lo que no le quedo más remedio que morderse la lengua. Le sonreí con la burla destilando en mí, me estaba divirtiendo a su costa y no me molestaba hacerlo realmente.

—Iré por el vino, mi hermano se quedará con ustedes.

Miré en su dirección mientras él asentía y empezaba a hablar sobre el "gran" acierto de Jane, ella no se miraba feliz y tampoco lo miró. Algo que me hizo sentir bien.

Maldita sea.

—Esa sonrisa perfecta es muy cruel —Padme balanceaba sus pies sentada sobre la encimera cuando entré a la cocina, sus ojos fríos estaban fijos a la escena tras mi espalda.  
—¿Gracias? —dije aunque parecía más una interrogante.

Fijó la vista en mi mirada olvidándose por completo de lo demás. Sus ojos intentaban ver más allá haciendo que un estremecimiento me recorriera. Podía sentir el poder que ejercía sobre mí y no me gustaba para nada.

—Una...sociedad— dijo finalmente arqueando una ceja. Bien no podía ocultarle nada por lo visto.  
—Me pareció lo mejor, no podía solamente...—levantó la mano cortando mi discurso.  
—No me interesa, Bill. —Padme no me miraba ahora, estaba...ida. Cómo sí estuviera muy lejos de aquí, su mano se movió tomando una manzana roja y llevándola a sus labios —, solo hay un giro de acontecimientos, uno realmente interesante.

No deje de verla, mi expresión no delataba nada de lo que pensaba por lo que volvió a hablar:

—No pareces sorprendido —sus intensos y fríos ojos negros perforaron los míos haciéndome sonreír, después de todo había cosas que podían tomarla por sorpresa de mí.

_Habla, cuéntame tus más oscuros secretos_.

—No lo estoy, cada paso que doy me lleva más cerca de lo que quieres. Cada decisión que tomo, por pequeña que sea me arrastra a una interminable matanza que no sé cuando ha de parar. — Sus labios me dedicaron una sonrisa que erizó los vellos de mis brazos, confirmando mis sospechas—. ¿Habrá final?  
—Eso depende de ti querido— arrastro las palabras, luego sonrió cuando unos pasos resonaron tras de mí —, no olvides lo más importante porque al final es lo único que tendrás.

¿Lo más importante?

—¿Por qué tardas tanto? —Tom entró a la cocina mirándome con el ceño fruncido, cuando lo vi sentí como mi corazón se transformaba en plomo comprimiendo mis pulmones. Comprendió aún sino lo quería, sus ojos dejaron los míos mientras tomaba las copas y la botella—. Vamos.  
—Tom...

Se dio la vuelta y yo me volví para ver sólo una manzana a medio morder. Esto iba a ser una tortura mucho más cansada de lo que había creído, ¿qué había hecho Ethan para tener que hacer esto?, mejor dicho ¿cómo pudo soportarlo sin volverse loco? No lo entendía.

Estaba por seguir a mi hermano hacia la sala cuando un mareo me detuvo. Me doblé de golpe casi pegándome contra la mesa cuando el recuerdo asaltó mi mente.

_—Esto es aburrido — la voz no me sorprendió, la había escuchado antes susurrando un nombre. Era Ethan. La copa en sus manos agitó el contenido con claro cansancio. __  
__—Es por tu hermana— un chico que no había visto antes lo reprendió, deberían estar por la misma edad a pesar de que él era menos agraciado. Su rostro moreno y ojos negros le daban un aspecto sombrío, el traje se ajustaba a su cuerpo desgarbado como si se rehusara a ser portado por su dueño. __  
__—Eso ya lo sé, Charles. —Ethan dijo dejando la copa de lado en una de las mesas ajustando se los puños de la fina camisa de seda. Sus ojos se desviaron por todo el salón, la orquesta tocaba una melodía suave mientras las parejas danzaban en la pista, el candelabro de oro macizo en el techo de la gran sala alumbraba cada pequeño detalle en un dorado intenso, casi parecía que el rey Midas había decorado el salón con oro puro. __  
_  
Y entonces, como otras veces en mi sueño, sucedió.

_Una joven en un vestido jade entraba por la puerta bajo el brazo de un hombre mayor que presumía era su padre pues del brazo derecho iba otra mujer que parecía la copia de ella, aunque unos años más grande. __Podía sentir como la respiración de Ethan se cortaba ante la belleza de la chica, el anhelo de acercarse a ella. Todo en un segundo antes de que su amigo lo codeara en el estómago. __—¿Quién es? —la pregunta salió estrangulada por la emoción mientras Ethan se aferraba a la mesa para no colapsar, casi sonreí ante la intensidad con la que los músculos ansiaban ir a su encuentro sino supiera que les tenía preparado el destino.__  
__—Elizabeth Dare.__Ella pasó a su lado y unos intensos ojos grises le devolvieron la mirada mientras sonreía cohibida, desviando la vista hasta el frente rápidamente.__  
_  
—¿Bill?¿estas bien?

Ojos grises. Elizabeth...

Parpadee notando que el rostro frente a mi no era Elizabeth sino Jane que había llegado hasta la cocina, sonreí tratando de detener el escalofrío que me recorría. Siempre sucedía lo mismo cuando recordaba algo de mi otra vida.

—¿Estas preocupada por mí, Jane? —pregunté acercándome lentamente a ella, su ceño se frunció en respuesta mientras retrocedía.  
—En realidad, esperaba que me llevarás de regreso a mi casa.

No le tembló la voz, pero podía ver que se estremecía involuntariamente. Sus brazos se cruzaron en su pecho a modo de escudo protector.

—¿Tan mala compañía soy? —Me detuvo a centímetros de su cuerpo, sus ojos grises estaban volviéndose un par de tormentas amenazantes y eso me divertía.  
—El mundo no gira a tu alrededor, señor perfección.  
—¿Te parezco perfecto?

Enrojeció mordiéndose el labio inferior sosteniendo mi mirada. Sentí su respiración golpeando contra la mía, su aroma me envolvió provocándome un cosquilleo en la nariz, olía bien. Sus brazos cayeron inertes a los lados de su cuerpo mientras sus ojos se desviaban a mis labios. Le sonreí aproximándome a ellos, sus mejillas enrojecieron pero no se apartó.

_—Un futuro...pienso que es algo por lo que todos luchamos como __bestias__ a diario.__  
__—Solo tenemos que aprender a luchar por ese futuro._

Un toque prohibido, sentimientos malditos, ojos grises: Jane.

No podía, ella no merece ser tocada con mis manos, las manos de un asesino. Ella es inocente, un poco testaruda y molesta, pero inocente de todas formas.

¿Qué me da el derecho a jugar así con ella? Los sentimientos más molestos se instalaron en mi pecho mientras una vez más la pregunta rondaba mi mente, ¿cómo lo hiciste Ethan? La añoranza se extendió por mis músculos al invocar de nuevo el rostro de Elizabeth e inconscientemente me relamí los labios acercándome más a Jane, quien seguía en el mismo lugar. Ajena, a mis pensamientos, a mi maldad.

—Quisieras serlo, pero no eres yo. —Tom cortó el momento de golpe, trayendo la realidad a Jane quien me empujó saliendo rudamente con dirección a la sala—. No juegues con fuego, Bill. No _ahora_.  
—No lo haré.

Ambos sabíamos que mentía.

_Cuando nos encontramos __  
__Nuestros destinos comienzan a cambiar__  
__Un secreto que nadie, nadie sabe._

.

**_Continuara..._**

_Siento mucho el retraso, la universidad junto con mi escasa organización de mi tiempo y sumado a una depresión literaria (T.T ) no me dejo escribir.  
Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado a pesar de lo corto que es :$  
Gracias por sus comentarios, los apreciamos mucho *-*  
Besos~_

**_May._**

_Otro cap! y poco a poco se va desarrollando más ésta historia! soy la única que hiperventilo con el final? _

_Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen un lindo mensajito, ya saben que los amamos, y nos motivan a seguir :D_

_Un abrazo y beso aplastantes!_

_Y nos veremos en el cap 9 :)_

**_Siempre suya: Deka._**


	10. Capitulo IX

**Arrepticio.**

**Capitulo IX.**

"El depredador y su presa, no existe pareja más ideal."

Los Hot-cakes me parecían ásperos en la boca pero intentaba tragarlos con un poco de leche que me apresuraba a beber. Delicadamente tocaba mi cuello, aquellas marcas invisibles que durante la noche parecieron tan reales, quiero decir, ¿Cuántas veces sueñas que alguien te está intentando ahorcar? De recordarlo se me ponía la piel de gallina.

—¿Quieres más cariño? —me pregunto mi mamá aun con el mango del sartén en la mano.

—No —contesté sin pensar—, estoy bien así —¿Qué no podía ver que estaba manteniendo una lucha encarnizada por terminarme el primero de dos que ella había servido?

—Vamos Sharon no apresures a la niña —¿mi padre dijo "Niña"?—, ya tiene suficiente con lo del teatro —él me dedico una sonrisa cómplice.

Mi madre soltó un bufido y regreso a la estufa.

—Lo malo que ella no heredo tu apetito Henry —ella lo miró sobre su hombro mientras él cogía otro hot-cake.

—¡He sabes bien que esa era Zoé! —alego mi padre restándole importancia.

Por un momento me quede congelada en mi asiento. Miré a mi madre que parecía completamente normal.

—Por suerte, sino, ¿Cómo podría alimentarlos a todos?, la comida no alcanzaría —su tono era despreocupado.

¿Cuándo ocurrió ese cambio en ella?, y más importante aún ¿Qué estaba haciendo yo cuando ocurrió?

Por alguna extraña razón comencé a sentirme fuera de lugar en aquella apacible cocina. Me terminé lo que quedaba en mi plato y me excuse para salir.

Anduvé por la ciudad de Los Ángeles sin un rumbo fijo y con paso lento, saboreando las multitudes de espectáculos que te podías encontrar por las calles. Cientos de personas con muchos talentos diferentes que no deberían de presentarse en una calle abarrotada de personas, de anuncios, de ruido, sino estar presentándose en algún reconocido circo o show. Me acercaba y observaba un poco para después depositar algunas monedas y alejarme lentamente.

Recorrí esa pequeña parte de la ciudad hasta que sentí un poco el cansancio, recordé que dentro de mi bolso aún se encontraba una copia de un libro nuevo que había comprado. Ya que en mi casa los miedos y la incertidumbre me asaltaban decidí que lo leería al lado de una taza de café en algún restaurante cercano.

No tuve que caminar mucho para toparme con uno, era un establecimiento pequeño a la vista pero al entrar te dabas cuenta de lo espacioso que era, las mesas no se encontraban amontonadas creando una atmosfera de poca intimidad. Elegí una mesa cerca a la ventana, me senté en el sillón de cuero color beige claro. El camarero me trajo el menú. No lo examine detenidamente porque solo deseaba un café y un postre de fresa, realmente no tenía hambre, sólo quería un momento asolas para pensar.

Abrí mi libro y comencé a hojearlo, una historia de distopia, donde el hermano de la personaje principal es asesinado por el chico más buscado de toda la ciudad y que extrañamente se ganará su amor.

«—Sí que te gusta torturarte —dijo mi interior.»

Lo peor del caso es que fuera cierto.

El chico de antes trajo mi café y mi pastelillo, le agradecí y le dedique una escueta sonrisa. Si no estuviera tan sumida en mi misma y mi propia desgracia lo hubiera invitado a la mesa. Era bastante guapo, alto con el cabello castaño oscuro despeinado y unos ojos azules realmente impresionantes que podrían robar el aliento a cualquier adolescente. Quizá si lo viera nuevamente cerca podría preguntarle algo estúpido para hacer una conversación. Sentí como una sonrisa traviesa se me colaba por los labios. ¿Qué estoy pensando?, era obvio que él no estaría interesado, sin pensarlo mi mirada fue hacia él para toparme con sus ojos que me observaban curiosos mientras servía dos jugos de naranja a unas señoras en traje deportivo, sin duda el ejercicio no les ayudaba tanto. Desvíe mi mirada sintiendo como mis mejillas comenzaban a acalorarse.

«—¡No seas estúpida háblale!»

Sí tan solo escuchara a Cass y sus revistas con trucos para coquetear ahora no estaría en esta situación.

Alcé la vista una vez más pero él ya no se encontraba ahí.

«—Obviamente no se quedaría ahí para siempre —ladró mi subconsciente.»

Miré hacia todos los lugares pero parecía haber desaparecido. Una mezcla de alivio y decepción se instaló en mi pecho, más decepción que otra cosa.

—¿Puedo traerte otra cosa? —una voz profunda me llamo a mis espaldas.

Sin pensarlo di un pequeño sobresalto.

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte —se excusó el sujeto de ojos preciosos.

—N-no lo hiciste —claro que no Jane, ¿quién se va a creer _eso_?

Me arregle un poco el cabello con nerviosismo.

—¿Y bien? —las cejas del chico-ojos-hermosos se alzaron.

—¿Disculpa? —Dios llévame ahora.

—¿Puedo traerte algo más? —repitió la pregunta con una sonrisa juguetona que lo hacía parecer un niño.

—Eh, claro, yo… quiero —revisé apresuradamente el menú aun con mi respiración a mil por hora ¿era posible que él no escuchara mis latidos?, más aun, ¡era posible que nadie en el restaurante los escuchara?

—Un café negro por favor —¡¿Qué?!

El chico-ojos-preciosos y yo miramos al hombre que estaba justo frente a nosotros luciendo un abrigo color azul y una mirada de autosuficiencia.

—¿Disculpe? —él parecía tan desconcertado como yo pero por diferentes razones.

—Un-café-negro —deletreó para que lo escucháramos.

No, no, no, tierra ábrete y trágame por favor.

—Enseguida —el chico-ojos-preciosos se retiró de mi mesa y fue hacia la cocina.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —no podía evitar mi ira hacia aquel sujeto. Bill Kaulitz, los blogs se equivocaban tremendamente contigo.

—¿Estabas ligando con ese sujeto? —pareció ni siquiera importarle que yo estuviera a punto de cruzar la mesa para estrangularlo con sus collares, simplemente siguió con la mirada a mi chico de ojos preciosos.

—¿Y eso a ti que te importa? —lo reté sin pensar.

—No creo que sea apropiado para ti Jane —habló lentamente mientras se sentaba en el sillón justo frente a mí.

Casi se me cae la mandíbula al suelo, ¿Quién se creía él?

—Tú no sabes nada de mi —la ira se apoderaba de mi voz—. Y podrías decirme ¿Quién te invito a sentarte?

—Sólo digo que parece todo un chico malo, de seguro apuesta y pelea en bares, además debe de conducir una motocicleta —me miro triunfante con un brillo en los ojos—, no es para ti Jane —esa burlona sonrisa, si tan sólo mi café estuviera caliente se lo arrogaría a la cara.

—Me gustan los chicos malos —le dije esperando que mi tono sonara más convincente de lo que en realidad era.

—¡Oh! ¿De verdad? —su actitud petulante me enfermaba. ¿Vendría el chico-ojos-preciosos si vomitaba justo sobre Bill?

—De verdad —hablé con resolución cruzando mis brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Dime con cuantos chicos malos has salido? —intentó parecer interesado alzando una ceja.

—No te importa —lo corté, bien con ninguno ¿y eso a él que le interesaba?

Bill rompió a reír a carcajadas.

—Me lo imaginaba —la idea de vomitarle encima se me antojaba irresistible.

—¿Me dejas comer tranquila por favor? —le quité toda la atención y la dirigí a mi pastelillo, imposible el sabor se volvía amargo por la rabia.

—Yo sólo te decía la verdad Jane —la forma en que pronunciaba mi nombre me enloquecía.

—No necesito tu opinión, ¿no has escuchado la expresión no juzgues a un libro por su portada? —lo apunte con la pequeña cucharilla que tenía en mi mano derecha.

—Sí —contestó escuetamente, su sonrisa se fue apagando lentamente.

—Entonces déjame en paz —hablé claramente bajando la mirada.

—¿Enserio te gusta, Jane?, ¿alguien como él? —alcé la vista para comprobar que su rostro mantenía una mueca de incredulidad inaudita, si la situación no fuera tan tensa probablemente me reiría de él.

—No lo sé, quizá sí —balbucee.

Bill adopto una actitud seria mirándome fijamente, el brillo de sus ojos se convirtió en algo diferente.

La tensión casi se podía tocar.

—Su café —habló el chico dejándolo sobre la mesa.

—Gracias —la voz de Bill pareció cargada de una frustración incomparable.

Miré al chico para pedirle disculpas por la forma en que Bill le había respondido. Él simplemente asintió con cabeza y se alejó de nosotros. Ahogue un suspiro de añoranza.

Bill y yo nos sumimos en un silencio fastidioso, que él finalmente rompió.

—¿Es bueno? —miró el libro.

—Sí lo es, ¿Qué haces aquí? —no me daría por vencida.

Bill pareció relajarse nuevamente y su sonrisa burlona apareció.

—¿Directo al grano, ah? Me gusta —ignoré su último comentario.

—¿Sabes que puedo demandarte por acoso? —Oculté mi mirada mientras tomaba de mi taza de café, pero pude notar que mi comentario le hizo gracia—. Ya firmé el contrato ¿Qué más quieres? —una pequeña nota de desesperación se escabulló por mi voz.

Por fin al no escuchar respuesta lo miré y aún tenía aquella perfecta sonrisa de medio lado y su ceja alzada. Esa mirada era reveladora pero no alcanzaba a descubrir sus secretos. Solamente me sentía incomoda y pequeña cuando me miraba de esa forma tan… suya.

—Somos socios ahora, tenemos que pasar tiempo… juntos, señorita Strasser —su voz profunda hizo que en mi estómago se sintiera un pequeño calor.

Él no podía estar coqueteando conmigo, no era verdad.

—No gracias —hablé aún más irritada que antes.

—A veces puedes resultar tan áspera Jane —se reclinó cómodamente en el sillón.

—A veces puedes resultar tan irritable Bill —su nombre salió de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

—Dime algo que no sepa Jane —y realmente parecía que lidiaba muy bien con el hecho de saberlo.

—Será difícil, te han dicho prácticamente de todo —alcé mi barbilla retándolo.

—Sin duda, pero confió en tu imaginación —tomó su taza de café y le dio un largo trago—, sin duda me sorprenderás —sus ojos parecían incluso más oscuros, sexys, ¿Por Dios yo pensé eso?

—Tal vez lo haga —¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

La sonrisa de Bill se volvió más amplia aun y yo me balanceaba en la cuerda floja sin red de protección.

—Dime que haces aquí —le exigí cuando logré salir de aquel estado que me mantenía cautiva.

—Como quieras —se hundió de hombros dramáticamente—, saldré de viaje por algunas semanas —sin duda no parecía hacerle gracia—, las pequeñas reparaciones al teatro ya se están llevando a cabo, pero necesito que me prometas que estarás ahí, vigilándolos —le dio otro trago a su taza de café.

—Sí, claro, pero eso podías decírselo a mi abogado —no entendía porque venir hasta aquí, y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cómo me había encontrado?

—Ah tu padre, un gran hombre, me agrada —siguió bebiendo de su taza.

—De hecho Bill, ¿Cómo sabias que estaría aquí? —pregunté sin más.

Su sonrisa se ensancho aún más revelando unos dientes blancos.

—Eso, Jane, es un secreto —y se hecho a reír.

—Eres un psicópata —no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—No creo que eso sea capaz de asustarte —otra vez con sus frases que me ponían incomoda y demasiado curiosa.

—A veces no te entiendo —concedí por fin.

Su mirada pareció volverse transparente por unos segundos y fue ahí cuando supe que extrañaba a alguien, ¿Pero a quién?

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero el sonido de su celular nos tomó por sorpresa a ambos.

—Dame un segundo —se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia una esquina, me dio la espalda.

Me le quede mirando por unos segundos preguntándome porque parecía cambiar de humor tan rápidamente y en quien pensaba hacía unos instantes.

—¿Es tu novio? —una voz conocida me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Eh, no —le dije sintiéndome aún más incómoda porque lo pensara.

—Qué alivio, así no me sentiré raro por pedirte tu número de teléfono —su sonrisa me hizo sentir nuevamente aliviada. Sí, él era normal.

—Claro —le dicte mi número y él saco un lindo Iphone de su delantal.

—Wow —no pude reprimir mi sonido de admiración.

—Consigues buenas propinas —se hundió de hombros.

Le di mi número pero antes de poder decir algo más Bill regresó.

—Debo irme —le dirigió una mirada despectiva a Bruno (antes chico-ojos-preciosos).

—Ya les traigo la cuenta —Bruno iba a sacar la pequeña libreta donde apunto nuestros pedidos pero Bill saco su billetera y coloco un billete grande en la mesa.

—Quédate con el cambio —lo miró con altivez, Bill era unos centímetros más alto que Bruno—. ¿Jane?

—Claro, te acompaño —era tarde y tenía que regresar a casa.

—Vamos —me ayudo a salir y aquella corriente eléctrica me recorrió cuando toque su mano, estuve tentada a soltarla.

Me despedí de Bruno y salimos del local. Bill parecía tenso caminaba mirando exclusivamente hacia el frente, hacia un auto lujoso donde un chofer se apresuró a abrirle la puerta.

—Te veré en unas semanas, no descuides el teatro Jane —habló firmemente.

—No lo haré —por unos momentos nos quedamos mirándonos, ¿Qué era lo que faltaba ahora?

—Bien… cuídate —sin mediar más palabra subió a su auto.

Sin pensarlo más, camine hacia mi casa con una única pregunta rondándome en la cabeza ¿Quién era Bill Kaulitz?

.

_**Continuara.**_


	11. Capitulo X

**Arrepticio.**

**Capitulo X.**

"¿Qué más da si ves la parte más oscura de mi?"

Oscuridad.

La penumbra estaba sobre mí inundando mis sentidos que se adormecían mientras ella recorría cada poro de mi cuerpo, adueñándose de él. El letargo me susurraba una sola palabra que no llegaba a mi cerebro entumecido. La calma era demasiada y estaba empezando a asustarme, pero no podía mover músculo alguno.

El grito irrumpió en medio de la nada mandando un escalofrió hasta el más recóndito pedazo de mi piel mientras otro más se le unía creando una sinfonía de muerte que me rodeaba. Una sensación de frio empezó a acariciar mi mejilla lentamente causándome añoranza, pero los gritos subían de nivel haciendo que él titubeara a mí alrededor.

«No te detengas», pedí en mi interior al no poder emitir sonido alguno. No tuve éxito, la caricia se detuvo y el frio se alejaba cada vez más de mí, dejándome en la inmensa oscuridad, en su lugar el calor se extendía rápidamente haciéndome lanzar gritos silenciosos mientras intentaba moverme.

Una mano salió de la nada y oprimió mis hombros con fuerza mientras una voz recitaba extrañas palabras para mis sentidos.

—Despierta Bill. —Entre la nube de oscuridad la voz de Tom me golpeó como un faro durante una tormenta, parpadee intentando enfocarlo manteniendo sus muñecas presas —, ¿una pesadilla?

La garganta me ardía como para hablar pero mi hermano entendió asintiendo para sí.

—Estabas gritando mucho —habló después de un momento, ahora entendía el dolor que sentía. Desvié la mirada a la rosa que mantenía aferrada con fuerza y la alarma se disparó en sus facciones —. Estas sangrando.

—No es nada— dije acercando la rosa a mi rostro, la parte que estaba cerca al tallo empezaba a tener un dulce tono rosado —, ¿bajamos a desayunar?

—Claro, vamos. —Tom no se inmutó por mi actitud aunque no dejaba de verme las manos o mejor dicho lo que tenía entre ellas.

—Es bonita —dije sencillamente colocándola en mi buro.

—Ajá —musitó distraídamente, empezó a caminar hacia el pasillo.

Suspiré siguiéndolo, pensando en cómo hacerlo sentir mejor, pero sin duda Tom era más rápido. Me empujó provocando que chocara con la pared y sus dedos pasearon con fuerza por mis costillas dándome un ataque de risa.

—¡Suelta! — grité entre risas intentando defenderme con un inútil manoteo que solo lo divertía sin hacerlo parar—.Tom no seas niño. —Le reñí sin fuerza intentando separarlo de mí.

—El desayuno está servido —dijo echando a correr con dirección a la cocina, me reí de su actitud tan infantil pero lo seguí esperanzado por la promesa de comida. Algo que murió en cuanto mire el "menú" del que hacia alarde mi hermano. —¿Un experimento de la NASA?

—Ja-ja, muy gracioso señor gorrón.— Tom me miró con mala cara tomando su plato de la extraña cosa que se hacía llamar comida, el recelo acompaño cada uno de mis movimientos mientras tomaba una chuchara y escarbaba en mi plato.

Intenté controlar mi mueca de asco, mi hermano se había esforzado en preparar el desayuno algo que muy rara vez hacia, entreabrí los labios no dejando que el apestoso aroma me mareara o produjera alguna arcada.

En cuanto el sabor conectó cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas escupí escuchando las risas de Tom que por poco cae de su silla.

—¡Hijo de…! —me corté a mitad de la frase recordando que aquel estúpido _homo sapiens_ era producto de la misma madre que yo, me apresuré al lavabo donde me enjuague con prisa la boca intentando huir del sabor de lo que acababa de ingerir.

Taladré al cabrón que debía llamar hermano a lo que él, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, bajó su plato con comida para perro al suelo donde la manada rápidamente se reunió.

—Tendría que haber tomado una foto —se mofó tomando su _Iphone_, lo balanceó por la mesa con cierto aire pensativo —, ¿cuál será el mejor nombre para esto?

—Cabrón casi envenena a su hermano —gruñí levantándole el dedo medio produciéndole una sonora carcajada que distrajo a los perros momentáneamente de su comida.

—Fue una broma —contestó e inmediatamente frunció el ceño, como si temiera agregar algo más haciéndome sentir mal. No es que lo culpara realmente por ser así, me había convertido en algo demoniaco que difícilmente podría considerársele un hermano y él quería aparentar que nada había cambiado de una manera sencilla—, te debo una disculpa.

—Soy yo quien debería disculparse, después de todo te metí en esto. —Lo corté antes de que dijera cualquier cosa que me hiciera sentir peor—, no tenía el derecho y si de algo sirve me siento mal por ello.

—¿Por _eso_ estabas tan callado? —la sorpresa en el rostro de Tom me dejó perplejo, asentí lentamente.

—¿Por qué más sería? —inquirí pestañeando repetidas veces. Una sonrisa nerviosa asomó en las comisuras de sus labios haciéndome sospechar inmediatamente de él —¿Tom?

No me contestó, en su lugar siguió jugueteando con su teléfono como si eso fuera lo más divertido desde que se inventó. Tamborilee los dedos por la lustrosa mesa esperando, pero él no levantaba la mirada.

—No juegues conmigo— gruñí de mala manera, la paciencia agotándose a pasos agigantados.

—El de los juegos eres tú —sus ojos marrones sostuvieron los míos.

«Grítalo», pensé en mi fuero interno «¡Asesino!" ».

Con un suspiro se levantó saliendo de la cocina, dejándome completamente solo con la miseria y la furia que empezaban a ser mis inseparables compañeros. Me obligué a ir en busca de algo comestible que me ayudara a tragar el nudo en mi garganta, pero ni siquiera el sabor característico del jugo de naranja pudo aligerarlo, ni calmar la resequedad de mi garganta.

—Jane Strasser, 19 años… —Tom regreso con un folder del estudio mientras leía como si de un discurso se tratara—, dueña de un teatro, estudiante… ¿debo seguir?

—Eso ya lo sabía —dije con suficiencia, pero demasiada curiosidad para considerarse sano. Volteó la carpeta solo un segundo para que me dejara completamente petrificado—,¿de dónde sacaste eso?

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó con esa sonrisa burlona. —La seguí, por supuesto.

—¿Por qué?

No podía definir como me sentía en ese preciso momento, una parte de mi quería propinarle una tremenda paliza a mi hermano por tal atrevimiento, pero la otra, que era la mayor parte, estaba encantada con la idea de perseguir a la chica. Me divertía demasiado la mirada de Jane cuando se enojaba, era realmente agradable poder verla fruncir el entrecejo y como sus ojos me taladraban como si quisieran apuñalarme.

Un pequeño cojín me golpeó de lleno en la cara haciéndome fruncir el ceño.

—Tom…

—Ve a esta dirección. No te arrepentirás.

Y por su sonrisa, sabía que no lo haría.

Había una delgada línea que nunca era sana cruzar entre sentir fascinación por alguien y llegar a acosar, conscientemente antes no me hubiera pasado siquiera por la cabeza el llegar a perseguir a alguien pero dentro de mi había una imperiosa necesidad de ver a Jane, así que no evite tomar el papel con la dirección de una casa.

Mi llegada a la residencia de la víctima me sirvió para verla emprendiendo una caminata, la curiosidad picó haciéndome seguir sus pasos hasta llegar a un pequeño café. Estacione el auto lo más cerca posible a la ventana donde Jane se situó, sonreí un poco y de manera lenta al verla sostener un libro como si este se tratara de un escudo.

Sonrisa que murió al ver como el mesero la estaba mirando, el gruñido que solté salió más animal de lo que esperaba y de haber tenido un buen pretexto el sujeto ya tendría dos dedos rotos por osar mirarla de esa manera.

—Calma Bill, no pasa nada — me dije a mi mismo en voz alta esperando que eso lograra calmarme hasta qué vi a Jane, quien miraba en todas direcciones en su búsqueda.

Salí del auto olvidándome de mi papel de acosador al margen, era un impulso que me arrastraba hasta ese lugar y plantarme ahí como...¿cómo qué? Volví a meterme al Audi golpeando el volante con frustración.

No podía sólo irrumpir en su coqueteo descarado con un mesero que no hacía más que mirarla como si fuera un trofeo, no tenía derecho alguno.

Lo vi atender otra mesa pero sus ojos no dejaban de verla. La sangre hirvió en mis venas y eso me empujo a salir de nueva cuenta, mis pies caminaron rudamente hasta que la puerta se interpuso en mi camino. Jane seguía sentada donde mismo solo que esta vez sus mejillas estaban de un color rojo que difícilmente se podía ocultar.

—Es muy guapa Bruno, ¿no lo crees? —fue la primera oración que capte de la pequeña barra al entrar donde el mesero confianzudo de Jane se encontraba entablando una conversación con otro chico que presumía era asistente en la cocina.  
—Y que lo digas, diez dólares a que consigo su teléfono.—El tono de suficiencia con el que lo hizo me dio ganas de golpearlo, pero sólo le dirigí una mirada gélida cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.—Desea algo...¿señor? —su tono me había dejado claro sus pensamientos: Bicho raro.  
—No. —Contesté rudamente.

Me costó toda mi fuerza de voluntad alejarme de esos dos, quería defender a Jane de ese ser estúpido, pero mis manos empezaban a hormiguear. Camine en dirección a los baños intentando dar un rodeo para que ella no me mirara, tenía que cuidarla al menos ahora que el tipo las usaba como entretenimiento. Esperaba encontrar una mesa cercana donde podría verla sin ser visto.

El mesero volvió a acercarse a ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara, deseaba borrársela a golpes ahora mismo y llevarme a Jane a otro lugar lejos de él. Ella se sobresaltó cuando le preguntó algo sonrojándose más aún, si es que eso era posible. Se arregló el cabello con manos temblorosas, gruñí.

Sabía que había perdido la batalla, me acerque a ellos alcanzando a escuchar cuando él al parecer repetía su pregunta.

—¿Puedo traerte algo más?  
—Eh, claro, yo...quiero —Los ojos grises se desviaron al menú de manera rápida, casi podía sentir su respiración acelerada en mi cara. Los celos me golpearon mandando un sabor amargo que inundo toda mi boca.  
—Un café negro por favor.

Sonreí internamente cuándo ambos dieron un respingo y me miraron, la suficiencia corrió por mi piel calmando mis demonios que exigían aún la sangre de este tipo, aunque no literalmente. Qué asco, dudaba que tuviera algo bueno en él.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó desconcertado. ¿No te lo esperabas? Quise decir y reír en su cara, en su lugar volví a repetir mi pedido.  
—Un-café-negro —deletree saboreando la satisfacción que me embargó.  
—Enseguida. —dijo mientras se volteaba, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que no notara su ceño fruncido.

Por ridículo que pareciera, me sentía como un caballero cuidando de su doncella en apuros. Pero, había dos cosas importantes a tener en cuenta, la primera era que yo estaba muy lejos de ser un caballero, en su lugar era la bestia que debía ser cazada y Jane sin lugar a dudas no era una doncella en apuros.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —la ira en su voz me envolvió como un remolino dándome un punto por mi observación: doncella si, en apuros no, que ella supiera.  
—¿Estabas ligando con ese sujeto? —pregunte escondiendo la diversión que me causaban esos ojos grises llenos de furia. Se desviaron ligeramente a las cadenas de mi cuello como si quisiera que se fundieran en mi carne, tal vez debería usar menos collares a su lado bien podría lastimarse con ellas antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de dañarme a mí como parecía querer hacer.  
—¿Y eso a ti que te importa? — me retó.

Casi suspire ante sus palabras, me importaba aunque no tendría que hacerlo. Ya era bastante malo que la acosara como para agregar que me importaba con quien coqueteaba.

_Patético_ de mi parte.

—No creo que sea apropiado para ti, Jane — hable sentándome frente a ella, hasta el momento no había dado señales de gritarme que me largara así que aprovecharía eso.

Su mandíbula se desencajó con asombro, conté cinco segundos mentalmente y seguí sin obtener respuesta mientras ella seguía igual.

—Tú no sabes nada de mí —habló al fin aunque casi parecía un siseo, mi mente viajo al informe que Tom me había dado esa mañana y repetí mentalmente su contenido dándole una muda negación ante su afirmación, de todos modos no era algo que ella necesitaba saber justo ahora—. Y podrías decirme, ¿quién te invitó a sentarte?  
—Solo digo que parece todo un chico malo, de seguro apuesta y pelea en bares, además debe de conducir una motocicleta —está bien, tal vez había agregado más de lo que sabía sobre el mesero pero, ¿que importaba realmente? No le diría a Jane que le había puesto un precio de diez dólares a su compañía, a diferencia de ese patán yo si sabía apreciar su...corte de golpe mis pensamientos antes de que estos se reflejaran en mis ojos, en su lugar la miré triunfante—, no es para ti Jane. —debería aprender a no sonreír cada que la ira brillaba en su mirada.  
—Me gustan los chicos malos.

¿Cuantos conoces, _aparte de mí_?

—¡Oh! ¿De verdad? —bien podía ser arrogante ante eso, dudaba mucho que conociera realmente a solo un chico malo.  
—De verdad.

Sus brazos inmediatamente se cruzaron en su pecho mandándome inconscientemente una señal de defensa.

—¿Dime con cuantos chicos malos has salido? — la pregunta salió de mis labios de manera rápida, debía distraerme o más bien divertirme a su costa.

—No te importa — cortante y sin ninguna anestesia me mandó al demonio acrecentando lo que sentía, provocando que riera ante su obvio rechazo.

—Me lo imaginaba — contesté esperando acallar mis carcajadas que solo la molestaban más. Sus ojos grises eran pequeños dragones a punto de lanzarse a mi garganta y masticar sin contemplaciones.

—¿Me dejas comer tranquila por favor? —desvió la vista a su plato e inmediatamente añoré ser capaz de ver esas pequeñas tormentas que eran sus orbes.

—Yo sólo te decía la verdad Jane.

—No necesito tu opinión, ¿no has escuchado la expresión no juzgues a un libro por su portada? —blandeo la cuchara en mi dirección de manera acusadora, retándome a negarme ante su pregunta.

—Sí

Sentí mi propia sonrisa apagarse, ¿quién me daba el derecho de juzgar a los demás? Mis crímenes eran imperdonables a comparación de cualquiera, no era merecedor de que al menos me dirigieran la mirada.

—Entonces déjame en paz. —Su voz se perdió cuando bajo la mirada de nuevo.

—¿Enserio te gusta, Jane?, ¿alguien como él? — era patético escuchar la casi suplica en mi voz, esperaba que ella no lo notara.

—No lo sé, quizá sí — al verme para dar su respuesta su voz se convirtió en un balbuceo que me hizo sentir frustrado. Eso no era una respuesta segura como las anteriores.

La miré seriamente intentando deducir por su lenguaje corporal que era lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Su café.

_Perfecto_, justo lo que necesitaba en este momento que el idiota del mesero regresara interrumpiendo y robándome la atención de Jane.

—Gracias — contesté secamente.

No me perdí el intercambio de miradas que hubo entre ambos, apreté los puños bajo la mesa ante eso. Odiaba sentirme así, y sin embargo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

El silencio que reino entre Jane y yo no se veía afectado por el coro de voces de los demás clientes. Necesitaba urgentemente borrarlo, con cualquier cosa. Las letras doradas sobre el libro color plata me dio la escusa perfecta para volver a hablar.

—¿Es bueno?

Jane siguió mi mirada y contestó:

—Sí lo es, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me relajé en el sofá ante su pregunta, el silencio a veces no era mi mejor compañero.

—¿Directo al grano, ah? Me gusta.

—¿Sabes que puedo demandarte por acoso? — intenté imaginarme lo que planteaba y sin quererlo sonreí más ampliamente por la idea de su demanda. Aun si fuera cierto, ¿quién, en su sano juicio, creería tal cosa? Jane era hermosa, no había duda de ello pero no era…No era para _mí_—. Ya firmé el contrato ¿Qué más quieres? —escuché la desesperación en su voz y me vi regocijándome por ello.

A ti, te quiero a _ti_.

—Somos socios ahora, tenemos que pasar tiempo… juntos, señorita Strasser. — casi podía escuchar mi voz sonar como un ronroneo seductor invitándola a seguirme.

—No gracias.

¿Acaso Jane había notado la cercanía entre ambos?, ¿el cómo deseaba separar la distancia que quedaba para tomar sus labios y reclamar la dulzura de la que era dueña?

—A veces puedes resultar tan áspera Jane —me recliné en el sofá alejándome de ella, mirando como la furia bullía en una mirada de tormenta que hasta el mismísimo Thor hubiera envidiado. Exquisita.

—A veces puedes resultar tan irritable Bill— mi nombre se deslizó de sus labios con total familiaridad que sentí una vibrante sensación por mi cuerpo.

_A veces puede resultar tan irritable, caballero_.

—Dime algo que no sepa Jane.

—Será difícil, te han dicho prácticamente de todo. —Jane alzó la barbilla orgullosa y segura de sí misma.

—Sin duda, pero confió en tu imaginación —tomé mi café que para ese momento parecía que una familia entera de icebergs había ido a vivir ahí. —, sin duda me sorprenderás.

Confiaba en ella para eso, aun si no se lo dijera: lo hacía.

—Tal vez lo haga.

No pude no sonreír más ampliamente en contestación del tono que había usado, ¿estaba coqueteando conmigo? Eso me gustaba.

—Dime qué haces aquí.

—Como quieras —me encogí de hombros tratando de restarle importancia al asunto y a mi diversión por verla tan… _alentadora _a mi coqueteo. —, saldré de viaje por algunas semanas, las pequeñas reparaciones al teatro ya se están llevando a cabo, pero necesito que me prometas que estarás ahí, vigilándolos.

—Sí, claro, pero eso podías decírselo a mi abogado —¿qué de divertido habría en eso? Aunque, debía admitirme a mí mismo que el señor Strasser era _divertido_ para alguien de su edad.

—Ah tu padre, un gran hombre, me agrada.

—De hecho Bill, ¿cómo sabias que estaría aquí? — preguntó, como si todas las piezas apenas hubieran encajado en su cerebro.

—Eso, Jane, es un secreto— ¿por qué me divertía tanto con ella? O a su costa, daba lo mismo.

—Eres un psicópata. —Jane parpadeo sin dejar de verme.

—No creo que eso sea capaz de asustarte— dije sin más, luchando por que los recuerdos no llegaran ahora. Estaba bien sin ellos, lo único que deseaba en este preciso momento era la compañía de ella.

—A veces no te entiendo.

_Señor, es incomprensible para mí. A veces no lo entiendo, ¿por qué se comporta así?, ¿quisiera usted que me apartara de su lado?_

Elizabeth, ¿me atormentarías con tu ausencia? ¿Aun cuando nuestro amor había trascendido el tiempo desde que fuiste arrebatada de mis brazos?, ¿aun sin importar qué no podría tenerte?

La chica frente a mi podría ser poseedora de unos ojos como los tuyos, pero solo eso. Nunca sería mi dulce Elizabeth, nunca sería tú.

Los ojos grises leyeron algo en mi a lo que Jane abrió la boca para decir algo, pero mi celular cortó el momento, lo agradecía, si ella hablaba lo único que haría era recordarme lo que había perdido.

—Dame un segundo —dije mientras pulsaba el botón de recibir llamadas levantándome en el proceso, necesitaba distraerme. Caminé hasta la esquina donde en un inicio había pensado quedarme a espiar—, ¿diga?

—Te escuchas deprimido, _cariño_ —susurró la voz de Padme al teléfono.

—No estoy de humor —gruñí masajeando mis sienes —, se breve. Estoy ocupado.

—Con la chiquilla esa, lo entiendo —su tono se volvió afilado y glaciar, le reste importancia—, no sé que le ves. No es realmente bonita o algo que pueda apreciarse por más de cinco minutos.

—¿Y? —bufé con impaciencia

—Estoy esperándote.

—Bien.

Colgué sin más, esperando que mi furia se controlara. Jane tenía suficiente con mis arrebatos de melancolía para ahora sumarle mis ansias de matar a alguien a golpes. Volví lo suficientemente rápido como para verla entregarle un papel al mesero.

Alguien había ganado diez dólares.

Eso me molestó aun más que cualquier estupidez que Padme dijera.

—Debo irme.

«No descuides tu espalda, podrías encontrarte una sorpresa cuando menos lo esperes », pensé al ver esos ojos azules retándome con la mirada.

—Ya les traigo la cuenta.

Ni me molesté siquiera en ver sus movimientos, saqué un billete lo suficientemente grande como para dejarle bien en claro con quien trataba y que tuviera cuidado, sobre todo eso.

—Quédate con el cambio— dije retirando los ojos de su estúpida cara—. ¿Jane?

—Claro, te acompaño. —Ella contestó mandando algo de calma a mis ya sobreexcitados sentidos.

—Vamos— tomé su mano para guiarla a la salida, fijando la mirada sólo un segundo para notar cómo se erizaba su piel.

¿Intentando huir del asesino?

La miré despedirse del mesero de cuarta con una minúscula sonrisa, apreté el puño de mi mano libre con furia intentando recordarme el porqué era bueno no borrarle esa cara de satisfacción a base de sangre y dolor.

Estaba por decirle a Jane si podría llevarla a su casa cuando divisé una figura dentro de mi Audi, me tensé rápidamente mientras mi "chofer" se bajaba a abrirme la puerta con demasiado apuro.

—Te veré en unas semanas, no descuides el teatro Jane.

«Ten cuidado, no podré estar cerca…»

_Le prometo cuidarme mi Lord, después de todo, mi vida es para usted._

—No lo haré. —nuestras miradas se encontraron e irremediablemente me encontré preso bajo el fuerte hechizo de sus ojos tormenta.

_«Bésala, es lo que deseas. Hazlo»_

_Joven Ethan, mi Lord…_

—Bien… cuídate.

Me subí al auto cerrando la puerta, esperando que el _chofer_ arrancara y me alejara de ahí.

—Eres un malcriado, Bill. —La voz acusadora de Padme sonaba cantarina, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara—, ¿por _eso_ me colgaste?

—Guarda silencio —resoplé entendiendo que se refería a Jane, masajee mis sienes, odiaba que los recuerdos me debilitaran tanto.

—No vuelvas a hablarme así, sabes lo que pasará si no cumples mis órdenes. —Sus ojos negros mantuvieron mi mirada con cinismo, retándome a desobedecerla.

Pero no lo haría, de hacerlo Tom moriría. Y con él, yo también.

_Aunque las heridas ocultas están comiéndose mi corazón._

_Aun ahora, mientras permanezco en la oscuridad._

_No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. _


	12. Capitulo XI

**Capitulo XI**

"**Recuerdos del primer baile."**

**22 de mayo de 1583 cuidad de York, Inglaterra.**

Era un día cálido de mayo que la mayoría de las familias de la ciudad de York disfrutarían en sus verdes patios o yendo hacia alguno de los dos ríos que atraviesan la ciudad, pero no era ese el ambiente en la casa de los Dare.

Liz podía escuchar los incesantes chillidos de su madre desde el recibidor de la casa.

"_¡Una boda, una boda!"_

Liz rodó los ojos y aparto el libro que mantenía en su regazo, no sabía si echarse a reír o llorar por aquella alegría con la que su madre le ordenaba a todos que hicieran algo.

—Liz —la llamó alguien desde la puerta del comedor.

«_Oh-no, he sido descubierta._»

Lentamente Elizabeth giró su cabeza hasta toparse con la cara enrojecida de Johan su hermano mayor.

—¿Qué haces? —frunció sus pobladas cejar oscuras en su dirección.

—Leía —contestó simplemente la muchacha sin más que decir.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero Elizabeth —ahora cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

Elizabeth bufo y se tendió en el sofá derrotada por su descubrimiento.

—Es que es todo tan aburrido ahí dentro —se quejó.

Su hermano cerró la puerta detrás de él y fue hacia donde la muchacha.

—Pensé que estas cosas ilusionaban a las chiquillas de tu edad —una pequeña sonrisa asomó por sus labios.

—No soy una chiquilla —Liz se sentó para dejarle espacio a su hermano—. Y está no es clase de boda que yo quisiera, demasiado…

—Exagerada —terminó por ella su hermano.

—Exactamente —ahora era ella quien cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Entonces no dejes que madre organice tu boda —Johan se recostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos.

—Precisamente, es por eso que estoy dejando que ella desquite todas sus ideas en tú boda querido hermano—. Lo miró con suspicacia con una sonrisa altiva.

—Oh así que es eso pequeña tramposa —su hermano se puso en pie.

—Por supuesto que sí —ella se puso de pie también pero sin éxito de lograr alcanzar a su hermano alguna vez.

Cualquiera que los viera de aquella manera podría jurar que eran gemelos, el cabello castaño, los ojos grandes y grises, expresivos la cara ligeramente redonda y las narices un tanto respingadas. Si su hermano no tuviera la barba crecida bien podría decirse que hasta tenían la misma edad, pero en cambio los seis años de diferencia podían apreciarse. Su hermano ya mantenía el cuerpo de un hombre de veintidós años mientras que Elizabeth había cumplido a penas los dieciséis, su cuerpo era delgado pero saludable, presentaba las notables figuras redondeadas de una mujer, aunque su cara inocente hacia que cualquier hombre se sintiera un tanto apesadumbrado de cualquier pensamiento que pudiese tener.

Su hermano la tomó del brazo para acercarla a sí pero Elizabeth fácilmente se zafó de él. Ella siempre había sido muy hábil.

—¡Ven aquí pequeña embustera! —gritó Johan.

Johan fue detrás de su pequeña hermana pero no pudo darle alcance. Ambos correteaban en aquella pequeña estancia. Liz utilizaba cualquier sofá o mesita en contra de su hermano.

Naturalmente no paso mucho tiempo antes de que sus gritos fueran escuchados. Sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió revelando a una muy enfurecida mujer que mantenía entre sus manos varios listones.

—¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando aquí? —gritó enfurecida.

Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron en seco.

—¿Y bien? —cuestionó su madre. Gemma era una mujer enérgica cuando de bodas y reprender a sus hijos se trataba—. Sigo esperando una respuesta —puso sus manos en su cadera y los miró acusadoramente.

—Fue mi culpa madre —habló el hermano mayor—, Lizzie estaba a punto de ir a ayudarte cuando yo la interrumpí con mis juegos —mantuvo la mirada firme a la de su madre los mismos ojos claros con amplias pestañas—, ruego tu perdón, sé que fue imprudente y tonto, pero seguro que podrás comprender mis nervios por la boda —terminó con una pequeña sonrisa que no mostraba sarcasmo o diversión, sino simplemente pedía comprensión.

Lizzie miraba maravillada aquel espectáculo. Siempre la elocuencia de su hermano la sorprendía, pudo haber sido un gran político pero sin embargo prefirió servir al rey como un caballero más. Un puesto que claro no todos se podían pagar pero que a Lizzie siempre le supo a poco para su hermano.

—Bien, bien… —habló su madre relajando los hombros y los brazos—, dejen de jugar y ayúdenme a seguir con los preparativos —atravesó el salón con paso firme y tomó a Liz por el brazo quien refunfuño un poco pero al toparse con la mirada de su madre su actitud se suavizó.

**4 de junio de 1583 cuidad de York, Inglaterra.**

—Creo que he perdido un listón, Sophie —Lizzie tocaba su vestido tratando de localizarlo.

—Claro que no, sólo está un poco caído —habló su amiga acomodándolo en el borde del busto. Ambas amigas rieron alegremente.

Salieron un poco de aquel gran salón no porque el baile o la compañía no fuera suficiente sino que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que se habían hecho confidencias.

—¡Esto es enorme no te parece Lizzie! —su amiga asintió con la cabeza asombrándose de la forma en que a Sophie le brillaban los ojos.

Así tomadas del brazo caminaron por toda la casa de los Jones la nueva familia política de Lizzie. Le hubiera gustado conocer aquella casa antes. No es que fuera más grande que la suya o más espaciosa, pero era como mágico el encanto que reflejaba con aquellas velas y candelabros colgados de los techos. Podía reconocer en las paredes las pinturas de nuevos artistas que parecían casi salirse del cuadro para tocarla. En sí toda la casa tenía un aura repleta de creatividad. Todo era estético y bello. Desde los muebles con tapizados en colores oro y rojo, hasta las paredes con decorados en flores plateadas. Y aun a Lizzie le quedaban miles de detalles por analizar que se vieron interrumpidos por el agarre de su amiga.

—Sentémonos —escogió un sillón lujosísimo con cojines bordados de colores tierra y oro—. Cuando me case, querida Lizzie, quiero una boda tan espectacular como ésta —sus ojos azules centellearon.

—Será una preciosa boda Sophie —concedió su amiga.

—Y mi esposo —manoteo alegremente—, será guapísimo, escúchame bien, tendrá el cabello rubio y ojos de esmeraldas que brillaran cuando me vea bajar con el vestido de novia —Sophie nunca había dudado en como quería que fuera el hombre de sus sueños aunque por ahora, recordaba Lizzie, había tenido más suerte con los cabeza de zanahoria—, ¿y qué hay de ti Liz?

—¿De mí? ¿A qué cosa te refieres Sophie? —no sabía cuándo había dejado de ponerle atención a su amiga.

—De tu futuro esposo, jamás me lo has contado —los risos castaños se agitaron cuando ella soltó una risilla de complicidad.

—Yo a diferencia de ti amiga mía, jamás le he puesto un rostro —las mejillas de Sophie se encendieron—, pero confió en que él me amara mucho y con eso me basta.

—Oh Elizabeth —se quejó su amiga.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó la aludida con sorpresa.

—Siempre encuentras la forma de hacerme sentir como una ególatra —cruzo sus brazos con dramatismo sobre le regazo y alejo la vista de su amiga.

—Ruego me perdones Sophie, esa no era mi intención —Liz reprimía las ganas de echarse a reír en aquel momento las rabietas de su amiga siempre la habían divertido en grande.

—Tus ruegos son en vano me temo —su amiga alzó la afilada barbilla y cerró los ojos ocultando también una sonrisa.

—¡Sophie! —chilló Lizzie.

Las dos amigas siguieron jugando unos instantes más sin darse cuenta de que eran observadas por un espectador silencioso que acababa de llegar.

—¿Lo has visto Ethan? —una joven cuestionaba a su hermano que parecía estar cautivado por un hechizo.

—¿Eh? ¿A quién? —éste fingió demencia mientras aceptaba una copa de champán que un mesero le tendía.

—Es inútil hablar contigo, me temo que tendré que hablar con Charles el resto de la velada —dijo un tanto enfurecida su hermana.

—¿Acaso es tu plan arruinarle la velada a Charles? —pregunto Ethan alzando su ceja y disfrutando de la rabieta de su hermana menor.

—Ethan —lo corrigió su primo, Charles.

—Es normal que ninguna mujer se te acerque Ethan, eres despreciable —cruzó sus brazos.

—Ten cuidado con esa boca viperina hermana mía, a nadie le gustan las mujeres fastidiosas —Ethan dio un largo trago disfrutando de como a su hermana se le iba desfigurando el rostro y como Charles se ajustaba el pañuelo en el cuello una muestra clara de incomodidad.

—¡Pobre de aquella que sea tu esposa! —chilló enfadada Ellen.

—¿Qué no es aquel Jared? —señaló con su copa hacia una esquina del salón donde se encontraban unos hombres reunidos.

—¿Dónde? —Preguntó ilusionada siguiendo la dirección que su hermano le marcaba—. Ven Emily —llamó a su dama de compañía—, hay que presentar nuestros respetos por la estupenda fiesta —se acomodó los risos de su cabeza y algunas de las plumas que llevaba también antes de salir hacia esa dirección.

—¿En verdad está Jared ahí? —preguntó Charles.

—No lo sé, sólo quiero alejar su parloteo por unos momentos —bebió más de su copa para después dirigir su mirada al sofá que ahora se encontraba vacío, una pequeña decepción se instaló en su pecho al ver truncada su distracción—. Esto es aburrido —La copa en sus manos agitó el contenido con claro cansancio.

—Es por tu hermana —lo reprendió su primo.

—Eso ya lo sé, Charles —Ethan dejo la copa de lado en una de las mesas ajustándose los puños de la fina camisa de seda. Sus ojos se desviaron por todo el salón, la orquesta tocaba una melodía suave mientras las parejas danzaban en la pista. Fijó su mirada en el candelabro de oro macizo en el techo de la gran sala alumbraba cada pequeño detalle en un dorado intenso, casi parecía que el rey Midas había decorado el salón con oro puro..

—Ahí vienen, la familia del novio —le anunció Charles.

Ethan giró su cabeza con poco interés, aunque después sin duda algo había despertado en él.

Una joven en un vestido jade entraba por la puerta bajo el brazo de un hombre mayor que presumía era su padre pues del brazo derecho iba otra mujer que parecía la copia de ella, aunque unos años más grande.

La respiración de Ethan se cortó ante la belleza de la chica, el anhelo de acercarse a ella. Esa joven era la misma que había estado en aquel sillón riendo y hablando con una amiga.

—¿Quién es? —la pregunta salió estrangulada por la emoción mientras se aferraba a la mesa para no colapsar.

—Elizabeth Dare —Charles lo miró con suspicacia.

Elizabeth pasó a su lado dirigiéndole una intensa mirada a aquel hombre que la observaba como si nunca hubiera visto a otra mujer en la vida. Se reprendió mentalmente por aquello, no era educado dirigir aquellas miradas provocativas a los hombres desconocidos. Apartó la mirada pero no pudo evitar alzar los ojos una última vez para comprobar si él seguía mirándola y así era. Su corazón se aceleró y un calor tibio se extendió por su estómago, ningún hombre la había visto de aquella manera jamás.

Al terminar aquel reconocimiento la feliz pareja de casados iniciaron el baile nuevamente guiando a las demás parejas.

Elizabeth luchaba por calmar su acelerado corazón pero le era imposible sacar aquellos ojos castaños de su mente.

—Querida, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó su madre preocupada.

—Claro madre, solamente son los nervios —mintió Lizzie.

—Pero hija si la boda ya paso ahora solo hay que disfrutar —y diciendo esto su madre tomó una copa del postre que se estaba sirviendo en ese momento.

—No entiendo como las chiquillas de ahora se emocionan por cualquier cosa —cortó su padre con una sonrisa de lado—, con sólo la mirada de cualquier hombre, sus corazones son desbocados —él le dirigió una corta mirada socarrona.

«_Él lo sabe_.» gritó la mente de la chica.

Pero lejos de sentirse atemorizada se sintió mejor de que aquello no fuera obra de su imaginación, que ese intenso momento realmente había pasado y ella no se formaba ideas absurdas en su mente juvenil.

—Sí, sí, sí —concedió su madre saboreando aquel postre—, ¿acaso Anna no se ve hermosa?, es la novia más preciosa que haya visto, es perfecta para nuestro pequeño Johan.

El padre de Elizabeth, Robert puso los ojos en blanco.

—No se ve más hermosa que tu querida en nuestra boda —colocó su mano en el hombro de su mujer y lo apretó con cariño.

Gemma soltó una risilla y agitó levemente la cucharilla apenada.

Lizzie miró con ternura a sus padres, le gustaba verlos de aquella manera, pero la línea de su pensamiento fue interrumpida por un leve toque en su hombro izquierdo. Ella volteó esperanzada de toparse con una mirada intensa y castaña pero lo único que consiguió fue desilusionarse al mirar que se trataba de Nicholas Clarke, el hijo del banquero.

—Luce preciosa _my lady_ —éste se agacho y beso la mano de Lizzie.

—Gracias —contestó ella.

—Quería pedirle el siguiente baile si es que no está comprometido aun —le sonrió tímidamente y por unos segundos la alegría regreso a Lizzie y su actitud cambio radicalmente.

—Estaré encantada de bailar con usted —se despidieron con una reverencia.

—Es guapo —escuchó decir a su espalda.

—¡Sophie! —ambas soltaron risillas ilusionadas.

Los jóvenes bailaron la alegre danza que requería de saltitos y cruces con más parejas. Aunque Lizzie estuviera realmente feliz no podía dejar de prestarle atención a cierto joven que no parecía quitarle los ojos de encima. Ella a veces solía pensar que miraba a alguna otra pareja u a otra muchacha,pero su instinto le decía que era ella a quien él miraba. Aquel pensamiento la hacía sonrojar.

Pronto el baile terminó y Nicholas se despidió de la joven con un ademán. Lizzie se reunió con su amiga Sophie quien estaba a punto de salir a bailar nuevamente con un chico de cabello de fuego. Lizzie aprovecho aquello para reunirse un momento con su hermano que parecía estar conversando tranquilamente con alguno de sus amigos.

—Elizabeth —dijo sonriendo su hermano—, justo hablábamos de ti —ella hizo una corta reverencia notando que entre los ahí reunidos se encontraba el acompañante de muchacho que tanto le había llamado la atención.

—Espero que no hayas lanzado alguna mentira en mi contra querido hermano —lo miró con una sonrisa suspicaz.

Todos soltaron una risa ante la impertinencia de aquella muchacha.

—Para nada señorita Dare, su hermano sólo nos ha hablado maravillas de usted —intervino Jared, el hijo mayor del conde Thompson.

—¿Enserio? —Ella fingió sorpresa—, no sabía que la adulación era uno de tus dones —miró a Johan sonriente.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —Se hundió de hombros—, es de familia —todos rieron ante el comentario sarcástico del recién casado.

—Será mejor que guardes ese humor para la noche de bodas Johan —se escucharon comentarios de aprobación ante aquella broma que fue lanzada por el acompañante misterioso.

—A usted, me temo, que no lo conozco señor —señalo Lizzie a aquel acompañante de su joven de mirada intensa.

Aquel joven pese a su apariencia desgarbada no pareció realmente afectado por la firme voz con la que le había hablado Lizzie.

—Discúlpeme señorita Dare —hizo un ademan y beso su mano—, soy sobrino del Conde Levitt, soy Charles Gordon Levitt.

Ella había visto al conde en contadas ocasiones.

—Mucho gusto señor Levitt —ella hizo una reverencia antes de seguir—. ¿Y viene solo señor Levitt? —intentó que la pregunta sonara desinteresada.

—Afortunadamente no _my lady, _estoy acompañado por mis primos la señorita Ellen y el señor Ethan Levitt, quien viene hacia acá —Charles alzó la mirada y saludó a alguien que venía detrás de Lizzie.

La joven sintió como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse cuando el aroma fresco y varonil le llego a las fosas nasales, proveniente de alguien que se había situado justo frente a ella.

—Ethan, te presento a la señorita Elizabeth Dare —habló Charles a ambos jóvenes.

Nadie podía notar la manera en que aquellos dos muchachos se miraban, esa intensidad los dejaba sin aliento.

—Un gusto conocerla al fin, señorita Dare —Ethan se agachó y tomó su mano para llevársela a los labios aun sin dejar de mirarla.

Elizabeth tenía la boca seca por el contacto de sus labios contra su mano, deseo que aquel beso se lo diera en los labios.

—Igualmente señor Levitt —como pudo la joven articulo palabra.

—Estaría muy feliz, señorita, si me concediera el siguiente baile —él quería continuar con aquel contacto. Una vez que hubo besado su suave piel, no estaba seguro de dejarla ir.

—Será un placer —contestó Elizabeth con la felicidad plasmada en el rostro.


End file.
